A Key to the Past
by Kalira423
Summary: COMPLETE! Seriyu has come up with a new idea to get what is hidden under Talpa's throne, but he still needs Sakura to get it.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Ronin Warriors. I think that is kind of obvious, but I have to put a disclaimer in here anyway. I do own my original characters though. Anyway, now that that is out of the way, I can continue with the story.

The Key to the Past- Prologue

The wind whistled through the night air scattering the fallen leaves through the forest. All was quiet except for the occasional hoot of an owl, or call of a wolf. Suddenly a small child's laugh could be heard. A little girl, who appeared to be no older than twelve walked through the forest laughing as she bounced a bright red ball. The little girl was wearing a white dress and had long brown hair that went past her waist. It was extremely unusual for such a young girl to be walking alone in the forest at night, but what was more unusual; was the color or her eyes. They were a silvery white color that was normally hidden by her bangs. She walked barefoot until Mia's house was in view. She continued to bounce the ball as she stared at the house, to be more accurate; she stared at the window that looked into Ryo and Sakura's room. The little girl stopped laughing as she stared at the window forlornly. 

"Kura," the little girl whispered in a silvery voice.

"Why don't you play with me anymore?" she voiced to the empty night air as she dropped the ball. The ball bounced along the ground until it rolled to a stop at the foot of the house. Her fingers clutched the tiny silver locket that hung around her neck. The locket was shaped in a heart, with elaborate designs engraved on the front cover. 

"You promised we'd be friends forever!" the girl complained as she turned and strangely vanished into the forest. Meanwhile Sakura, who had been sound asleep, awoke with a start, staring out the window. 

Author's note- Okay, I know that that was an extremely short introduction to the story, but it's more of a prologue than anything else. And I promise that the chapters will be longer than this. So I hope you enjoyed this little intro and the next chapter will be up soon, at the latest by tomorrow. And remember to review!


	2. chapter one

Seriyu pounded his fist angrily on the arm of his throne. 

"I was so close!" he muttered to himself. "Until that stupid, Ryo of the Wildfire had to go and ruin everything. Now I'm nowhere close to getting what I desire!"

Seriyu stood up and started to pace the carpeted room. There just had to be a way to get Sakura to open that door under her father's throne. 

"Think. Seriyu!" he commanded himself as he continued to pace the floor.  Now that Ryo had smashed the amulet, he wouldn't be able to disguise himself as Ryo anymore, and he doubted that Sakura would be so stupid as to fall for that trick again. He also doubted that he could threaten her with harm to her loved ones. If they were anything like Ryo had been, they would find a way out before he could even let Sakura know that he had them. Seriyu stopped his pacing as he once again seated himself in his throne. He sighed heavily as he rested his chin on his hands. 

"There's no use. I'll never be able to get what I want now!" he muttered to himself. Suddenly his eyes widened as he got an idea. Yes, it was perfect. This idea would most defiantly work, it just had to. It was his last chance to obtain everything he had dreamed about since he was young. He remembered hearing about the legend from his father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Listen well, my son." Seriyu's father instructed to the fourteen year old Seriyu. 

"Yes, my father." The teen answered obediently. 

"There is a legend, which I will tell you. If you are wise and smart, we will one day be able to rule to world!"

"Really?" Seriyu asked excitedly. "How?"

"There is a tale that is told of something that lies, underneath the throne of Talpa. Whoever owns this object, will have the power to rule the world." Seriyu's father said as an evil grin spread over his lips. 

"Where is this door and what is this object?" Seriyu asked. "We can send a battalion to go and force their way under the throne and retrieve this object!"

"I'm afraid all is not that simple." Seriyu's father said with regret. "Only a certain few will be granted access to under the throne. And no one knows what is underneath the throne. Only Talpa himself knows, and quite possibly his daughter."

"Then how am I supposed to get what is underneath?" 

"I just told you, his daughter. I have managed to find a way for you to be in close contact with this girl, Sakura. You will become her friend, and slowly find out the necessary information. Once you have all that is needed, you and I will rule the world and nothing will be able to stand in our way." Seriyu's father finished with an evil chuckle. Seriyu gazed at his father and joined in with his chuckle which soon evolved into a laugh, a cold malicious laugh full of evil.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seriyu had promised his father, on his deathbed that he would somehow gain entrance to under Talpa's throne. And with this brilliant idea that he just had, his dream and his fathers would finally become a reality.

"Hudson!" Seriyu called.

Hudson rushed into the throne room and bowed low. 

"Yes, my lord Seriyu?"

"I need you to make a call." Seriyu ordered as a smirk spread across his face.


	3. chapter two

Sakura woke up one morning to find Ryo looking at her, his arm around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, when he realized she was awake. They had been married for three months now, but it still amazed Ryo when he woke up every morning to find Sakura sleeping peacefully next to him. 

"How long have you been up?" she questioned.

"Not long," Ryo answered as Sakura snuggled up next to him. The two lay there just enjoying the others company when Ryo broke the silence.

"So what are your plans for today?"

Sakura thought on that for a moment. "Nothing I can think of right now except for the usual. You know, do stuff around the house, run errands for Mia, that kind of thing." Ryo nodded in understanding. "What about you?"

"Sage is making something for Alanna's birthday and he said that he needed me and Rowen's help." 

"Aww that's sweet. What's he making her?" Sakura questioned.

"Who knows. All I know is that he told me that he needed our help and he's doing it out in the forest some where. I have no idea how long it will take. According to Sage, all day, but we'll see." They continued to lay there listening to their friends moving about the house downstairs. They finally managed to drag themselves out of bed and get dressed. 

"Morning." Sakura said in greeting to Sage.

"Try afternoon." He responded. Sakura shrugged off his remark as Sage turned to Ryo.

"You ready to come and help me and Rowen?" He asked. Ryo nodded as he, Sage and Rowen left. Alanna came down just as they left.

"Where are they going?" She questioned Sakura. Sakura shrugged innocently as she started about doing some cleaning around the house.

Rowen waited till they were out of sight of the house before breaking the silence.

"So what exactly do you need our help for?" 

"Well, you guys know that Alanna's birthday is coming up." Sage began. "And I wanted to do something special, but I need you guys to help me find the perfect place."

"Place for what?" Ryo asked curiously.

"Well, I found this spot already actually, I just need some help cleaning it up." Sage admitted.

"You're not talking about that old pavilion are you?" Ryo asked dreading the answer.

The old pavilion was exactly what it sounded like, an old pavilion. It had been overrun by weeds and vines, and was missing some parts of the railing. 

"Well, yes, I am." 

"Sage, why do you want to bring her there?" Rowen asked dumbfounded. "I'm sure there are more romantic spots around here than the old pavilion." 

"No, it has to be the pavilion." Sage replied adamantly.

"Why?" Ryo demanded.

"Just because, now are you two going to help me or not?" Sage pleaded.

The two ronin's sighed as they agreed to help Sage with his little project. They walked until they saw the pavilion. It looked worse than they had remembered it.

"We defiantly have our work cut out for us." Ryo assessed.

"When do we need to have this job completed?" Rowen wanted to know.

"At the latest in four days, but preferably as soon as possible." Sage answered.

Having heard that they three set about working on the pavilion, Ryo cleared the weeds around it, while Rowen started working on removing the rotting pieces of wood littering the ground. Sage did whatever he could at the moment while jotting down things he would bring tomorrow to help improve the place. They worked all day when Sage finally announced that they should probably be getting on home. Rowen and Ryo gladly agreed as Ryo jumped off from the roof, where he had been clearing vines. Landing on the ground with a thud he saw a silver glint in the corner of his eye. Brushing aside a few leaves he uncovered a silver heart shaped locket. Ryo picked up the jewelry as he turned it over in his hands. 

"What do you have there?" Sage asked when he noticed Ryo's intent perusal of the silver object.

"A necklace. I just found it right here."

"Pretty," Rowen commented. 

"What are you going to do with it?" Sage wanted to know. 

"I guess try to find out who it belongs too." Ryo answered.

"I doubt you're going to find the owner. No one has been around here for a long time." Sage said knowingly.

"Well, then I guess if I find someone who likes it, I'll just let her keep it." Ryo said thinking of Sakura. The other two shrugged as they headed back to the house, Ryo pocketing the silver locket.


	4. chapter three

Seriyu was sitting in his throne room, brooding when he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Enter," he shouted. In walked in Hudson, who bowed low as he neared the throne. 

"He is here." Hudson reported. Seriyu smiled evilly. 

"Send him in."

Hudson left to do as he was ordered. Seriyu sat back in his throne with a triumphant look on his face. _'Perfect,'_ he thought to himself.

Seriyu looked up so see a man walk in the room. The man looked to be about sixty something years old, although his appearance lied about his age. The man was actually quite young, around twenty five, but only a few people knew his true age. The man was wearing haggard looking clothes that had seen better days. His grey hair was dirty and tousled. His face was plastered with dirt as well and he wore an eye patch over his left eye. His name was Broadway, but everyone called him The Illusionist, for certain reasons. The Illusionist entered the room slowly and stood before Seriyu, assessing him with his gaze.

"I'm glad you decided to come." Seriyu said rising and walking toward the man.

"You promised it would be worth my while." The Illusionist commented in a strong voice. The sound of his voice surprised Seriyu, because of his worn appearance, a person expected his voice to be quiet and frail, but it was the exact opposite.

"So it will be, if you do as I ask and get me what I desire, then whatever you want shall be granted to you." Seriyu promised.

"Anything I want?" The Illusionist questioned with interest.

"Anything."

"Fine, I will help you." The Illusionist said. Seriyu smiled in delight as he went and seated himself back on his throne. 

"Perfect, now what I want done…"

"I already know." The Illusionist interrupted. Seriyu looked stunned. 

"You do?" He questioned.

"Yes, you want what is under Talpa's throne. And the only way to get it, is to have a direct member of the bloodline of Talpa to open it. The only person, alive who fits that description is his daughter, Sakura." The Illusionist stated knowingly. Seriyu blinked in surprise.

"Yes," he managed to get out. "And she…"

"Hates you for certain reasons. She is also currently married to a Ronin Warrior. Ryo of the Wildfire, if I'm not mistaken."

"So you know why the little ronin hates me?" Seriyu asked curiously.

"Yes, I do. Can't say I blame the girl." The Illusionist replied scathingly.

"Yes, how did you know all of that?" Seriyu asked amazed. 

"I am the Illusionist, I know all." He commented. 

"Well then, you know what must be done." Seriyu assumed.

"I have already taken the first steps in ensuring that you get what you want." The Illusionist replied. "Don't worry, you will get what you want, and then I shall receive what I want."

"And what is it that you want?" Seriyu asked leaning forward with interest.

"I will tell you when the time is right." The Illusionist replied cryptically.

Seriyu shook his head in confusion. "So how are you going to get Sakura to open the door?"

"I have my ways." He replied. "All you need to worry about is fulfilling your part of the deal."

"Then I guess all we need to do is wait," Seriyu assessed. The Illusionist nodded in agreement as Seriyu moved toward him and the two men walked out of the room. Seriyu dreaming of finally ruling the world; The Illusionist dreaming of his future reward.


	5. chapter four

The three tired Ronins plopped down on the couch that night when they got home. 

"Where have you been all day?" Alanna asked Sage, putting her hands on her hips in mock fury.

"Just hanging out with Ryo and Rowen." Sage answered with a shrug as he threw himself on the couch. 

"You mean to tell me that you, Ryo and Rowen have just been outside all day "hanging out"?" she asked incredulous as she stood in front of him.

"Yep." Sage answered propping his feet up on the coffee table. 

"Why do I get the feeling that there is something that you aren't telling me?" Alanna questioned as she sat next to him with a pout.

"Would I hide something from you?" Sage asked sweetly putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Yes." She answered giving him a look. Sage put his hand on his heart and made a hurt expression.

"I'm hurt,"

 Alanna rolled her eyes. 

"Hey, where is Sakura?" Ryo questioned noticing her absence.

"I think she is upstairs." Cale answered pointing to the stairs. Ryo nodded his thanks as he got up off the couch and headed for the second story. He looked in all the rooms until he found her folding clothes in their room with Kero and White Blaze lying on the bed asleep. He smiled as he quietly sneaked up behind her. Sakura was absentmindedly singing quietly to herself, folding clothes, unaware that her husband was right behind her. Ryo put his arms around her waist causing Sakura to give a squeal of surprise. She whirled around to look into the smiling face of Ryo. Sakura scowled as she lightly hit him with the shirt she had been folding.

"Ryo, you scared me!" she replied indignantly. 

"I know, but you look so cute when you're scared." He answered giving her a quick kiss on the forehead, then letting her go.

"So what did Sage need your help with?" Sakura asked returning to folding the clothes.

"He made me promise not to tell." Ryo answered. Sakura turned to look at him.

"It's not like I'm going to go tell Alanna." Sakura pouted. 

"I know, but a promise is a promise. Besides, once Alanna finds out, I'm sure she'll tell you and Mia all the details."

Sakura nodded at this statement. It was true. The girls told each other everything. 

"But, I have a surprise for you." Ryo mentioned. 

"Really?" Sakura asked interested. Ryo nodded as he proudly produced the silver necklace he had found next to the pavilion. Sakura's expression changed dramatically when she saw the locket. 

"I can't really get any use out of it." Ryo said not noticing the stunned expression on Sakura's face as he studied the locket again. "And well there's really no way to tell who it belongs to, so I figured that you might like it." He finished as he turned his attention from the locket to Sakura. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"Where did you find that?" Sakura asked in a trembling voice. 

"I found it out in the forest. Why?" Ryo asked worried over Sakura's reaction. Sakura reached out to touch the locket as Ryo handed it to her. Sakura ran her fingers over the delicate chain and familiar intricate designs on the front cover of the heart. 

"Do you know whose it is?" Ryo guessed wondering why she was acting so strangely.

"It was mine." Sakura said quietly. So quietly Ryo had to strain to hear her. "It was mine…before I…" Sakura dropped off mid sentance as she continued to stare at the necklace.

"Before you what?" Ryo prodded. Sakura didn't answer for a moment as she continued to stare at the locket, lost in thought.

_'No, this couldn't be my locket. It just couldn't be…could it?'_

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Ryo asked worried as he sat next to her, concerned.

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts as she looked at the worried expression of her husband. "Oh, nothing." Sakura lied shaking her head.

Ryo raised an eyebrow, not quite convinced. 

"Really, it's nothing." Sakura assured him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, I bet dinner is ready downstairs." She said as she stood up and turned to him. Ryo stared at her from his position on the side of the bed as he stood up as well. 

"Your sure your ok?" 

"Positive." She answered. "Now, come on, lets go." She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the stairs. Ryo allowed himself to be dragged downstairs as he pushed Sakura's reaction out of his mind. He knew her well enough to know that something about that necklace bothered her, but she apparently didn't want to talk about it right now. But this subject wasn't over. He would just ask her about it later tonight.  


	6. chapter five

Sakura was unusually quiet during dinner that night, and Ryo wasn't the only one who noticed either. 

"Sakura?" Mia asked looking at her. Sakura didn't respond as she moved her food around the plate with her fork, lost in thought.

"Sakura" Mia said again louder. Sakura snapped to attention.

"You alright?" she asked concerned.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, why?" 

"You just seem kinda distant." Mia said gently. Sakura shook her head.

"No, I'm just not very hungry."  Sakura said as she pushed away from the table and stood up. "I'm going to go outside for a while." The others looked at her in confusion as she left the room. 

"What's wrong with her?" Anubis questioned after they heard the door close behind her. 

Ryo stared at the door she had just gone through. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." He said determined as he threw down his napkin and followed her. He walked outside and looked around trying to locate Sakura. He found her sitting on one of the higher branches of a tree, staring at the starry sky. Ryo walked toward the tree and began to climb. Once he reached the branch Sakura was on, he situated himself so that he was sitting next to her. Sakura was so lost in thought that she didn't even notice Ryo was there. 

_'Could this be my locket? If it is, then where did it come from? I haven't seen it since…since…"_

"Alright, what's going on?" Ryo asked her scattering her thoughts. 

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked not looking at him.

"You know what I'm talking about." Ryo said concerned. "You've been acting so distant ever since I showed you that necklace."

"I haven't been acting distant." Sakura replied still avoiding his eyes. 

"Why are you lying to me? I know you well enough to know when you're lying." Ryo asked annoyed that she was making this so difficult.

"What makes you think that I'm lying to you?" Sakura asked.

"Because you won't look me in the eye." Ryo stated. Sakura lowered her eyes, ashamed she had been caught. "Look me in the eye and tell me that something isn't bothering you." Sakura turned her attention back to the stars, not saying a word.

"I thought so, Why won't you tell me what's wrong? You've always been able to tell me everything." Ryo asked hurt that she wouldn't talk to him.

Sakura slowly turned her attention to Ryo. "I'm sorry." She said softly. "I'm not trying to make this difficult on you, I was just surprised that I finally have my old necklace back, and it reminded me of my father." Sakura said quietly. Ryo looked at her as he took her in his arms. 

"If I had known that that necklace would have caused this big of a problem, then I never would have shown it to you." 

Sakura pushed back so that she could look in his face. "No, I'm glad that you gave it back." She protested.

"But it's making you so sad." Ryo said simply.

"I'll get over it; I just need a minute to reminisce is all."

Ryo nodded as they looked at the stars for a few more minutes. "Come on, let's go back inside." Sakura voiced as she started climbing down from the tree. Ryo followed her as they walked back inside. He knew that she was hiding something. 

_'That necklace may be bringing back memories of her father, but it's bringing back memories of something else as well, and I intend to find out what.' _Ryo promised himself as they walked back inside. Sakura went straight upstairs as the others crowded around Ryo for an explanation of Sakura's behavior.

"Well, what's bugging her?" Cale asked when Ryo got back in the kitchen.

"Don't know for sure." Ryo admitted as he started clearing the table. "She's being close lipped about it." 

"Did she say anything at all?" Alanna asked concerned.

"Just that the necklace I gave her reminded her of her father." Ryo sighed as he sat back in the chair exasperated. Anubis and the other warlords exchanged glances, but remained quiet. The others simply remained quiet unsure what to say. Ryo sighed again as he got up and headed for the stairs. 

"I guess, I'm going to join Sakura and go to sleep, there is no use worrying about it anymore until tomorrow." Ryo said as the others nodded in agreement and went to their own rooms as well.


	7. chapter six

Ryo walked into the room to see that Sakura was already asleep, or at least she was pretending to be. Either way, he decided to let her be, there would be plenty of time to talk to her about the locket tomorrow. He undressed and got into bed. He looked over at Sakura as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. 

"I love you, Sakura." He whispered as he turned over and fell asleep. Sakura was awake, but pretended to be asleep, although she knew she wasn't fooling him.

He just chose to let her be. She felt guilty that she was keeping this from him, but she didn't want to share it yet. Sleep was a long time in coming for Sakura, but she eventually fell asleep, playing with the silver locket that was still around her neck. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Illusionist watched Sakura finally fall asleep through a crystal ball as he let out a little chuckle. 

"Sleep, Daughter of Talpa." He said with a smile. "For that is the key to getting you to open the door." Once he was sure Sakura was asleep he placed his hands on the sides of the ball and caused to ball to glow with red magical energy. If anyone had looked in the room they would have been surprised. Gone was the old raggedy looking man. In his place, was a younger man with brown hair, still wearing the eye patch over his left eye that glowed red. His right eye still carefully observing the sleeping form of Sakura, wearing the silver locket that now glowed as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~(Sakura's Dream)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura looked around to find herself in a forest at night. She peered into the darkness, wondering where she was. She heard a girls laugh behind her as she whirled around to see who was there. Sakura looked on as a girl about twelve appeared out of the darkness, carrying a red ball in her small hands. Sakura let out an audible gasp of shock when the moonlight revealed the face of the girl. 

"Kanna?" 

The little girl looked at Sakura with her silver eyes and smiled. 

"It's time to play, Kura!" Kanna announced as she bounced the ball to Sakura. The ball bounced and hit Sakura's knee and rolled back to Kanna. Kanna picked up the ball and looked at Sakura with a sad face. 

"I guess your not ready yet." She said simply as she turned and faded back into the forest. 

"Kanna!" Sakura cried as the girl disappeared from view. "Kanna! Come back. Kanna!"

Sakura woke with a start as she shot up straight in bed. Ryo, woken by Sakura's cries, touched her arm gently. 

"Sakura what is it?" Ryo asked, worried.

"She was here!" Sakura said breathing heavily. "I saw her, but she couldn't be."

"Who Sakura? Who was here?" Ryo asked confused. 

"Kanna! I saw her!" Sakura rambled not making sense.

"Who's Kanna?" Ryo asked looking at her puzzled. Sakura turned to look at him as she realized what she had just said.

"Nobody." Sakura lied as she lay back down. 

"No you don't!" Ryo admonished as he pulled her back up. "What is going on?"

"I just had a nightmare, Okay!" Sakura said trying to remain calm. 

"But who is Kanna?" Ryo asked perplexed. 

"Just someone that I used to know, a long time ago." She said quietly as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her knee.

"And…" Ryo prodded.

"And I just had a bad dream about her." Sakura said indicating that she didn't want to talk about it anymore. Ryo looked at her sadly as he reached out and hugged her toward him. Sakura was grateful for his support, but felt terrible at the way she was treating him. She'd make it up to him, she promised herself as they lay back down and fell back asleep, Ryo hugging Sakura close to him with her resting her head on his chest.  


	8. chapter seven

Sakura woke up the next morning to find Ryo already dressed and moving about the room. 

"How are you feeling?" Ryo asked when he noticed she was awake.

"Fine." She replied sitting up and looking at him. 

"Have any more nightmares?" he asked gently. Sakura lowered her gaze and turned her head to stare at her hands in her lap.

"No," she replied softly. Ryo walked over and sat on her side of the bed, taking her hand in his. 

"You okay? That nightmare seemed to have scared you pretty bad." He said sympathetically rubbing her hands with his thumb. Sakura looked up at him and gave him a weak smile. 

"I'm fine, it was just a nightmare. Everyone gets them once in a while. It's no big deal." She said not wanting Ryo to worry. Ryo patted her hands and stood up.

"Coming downstairs with me?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "As soon as I get dressed." Ryo nodded and went down stairs. Sakura made a move to get out off bed, but stopped and lifted her fingers to touch the silver locket still hanging around her neck, next to her mother's crystal. 

_'That dream seemed so real. But it couldn't be Kanna…I haven't seen her since…' _ Sakura shook her head to clear her thoughts. 

It was just a dream and that was all there was too it. With that thought, Sakura got up, dressed and went downstairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Illusionist smiled happily as his appearance shifted back to his normal ragged appearance. Things were going perfectly. After a few more nights of this, he would be able to start making demands, and once he got there; she would open the door. All that they needed now was time. The Illusionist turned around just as Seriyu entered the room. 

"Are things going as planned? Seriyu asked.

The Illusionist nodded. "Yes, all things are going as planned. She has taken the bait and she will soon open the door."

"But how much longer will it take?" Seriyu asked impatiently.

"Patience, patience." Seriyu said consolingly. "You have waited this long to get through that door, a few more days won't make much of a difference." Seriyu nodded as he and The Illusionist left the room, waiting for Sakura to sleep again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura went downstairs to find everyone except Sage, Kento, and Cye at the breakfast table. 

"Where are Sage, Kento and Cye?" Sakura asked as she sat down and helped herself to some breakfast. 

"They went somewhere with Sage, said he needed their help with something." Dais explained. 

"Yeah, Sage figured we had enough yesterday and decided to let us off." Ryo muttered to Rowen. Rowen choked down a laugh as the conversation moved on to other topics. 

"Hey, Sakura, I heard you yelling something last night. What was that all about?" Alanna asked curiously. Sakura stopped what she was doing as her eyes darted around the room, gauging everyone's reaction to Alanna's innocent question. The warlords exchanged glances as the others looked at her curiously. The warlords had heard her yelling Kanna's name as well, but they had planned to wait till later to approach her about it. 

"It was just a nightmare." Sakura said shrugging it off, hoping the others would lose interest. 

"Seemed like a pretty bad one." Mia commented as she got up to clear the table. 

"No," Sakura said shaking her head. "It was just a nightmare and nothing more." Ryo looked at her, but chose to save his comment for later. It was more than a nightmare to her. Something about seeing her old friend, Kanna, affected her in a weird way and he was determined to find out why. Rowen was about to ask another question when Sakura stood up suddenly. 

"I'm going to go to the city to get some things. I'll be back later." She said in explanation as she walked calmly out the door, followed by Kero. 

"Well, that was sudden." Rowen commented. 

"Yeah, what was that all about?" Mia asked looking to Ryo for answers. Ryo shrugged apologetically. 

"I, for once, am as mystified as you guys. She won't tell me anything."

"She seems to be so mysterious lately." Alanna complained. "She never tells us everything like she used to." Mia nodded as she turned to face the warlords.

"You guys have any idea what's bugging her. I mean, you have all been around her longer than we have." The warlords once again exchanged nervous glances. They did know something, but they had a feeling that Sakura would be awfully angry if they said anything. 

"I'm afraid that if you want to know what is bugging her, you need to ask her yourself." Dais said finally.

"So something is bugging her." Ryo pressed. 

"We aren't at liberty to tell." Sehkmet answered as the warlords excused themselves to follow Sakura. It was time to have a little talk about Kanna.


	9. chapter eight

All four warlords left the house and attempted to catch up to Sakura. They caught up to her in a matter of minutes. Sakura looked at them when she noticed them next to her as she turned to stare straight ahead. 

'_Here it comes.'_ She thought to herself as Anubis walked right next to her. 

"We heard you calling Kanna last night." Anubis started off. 

"Yeah, apparently you and everyone else could hear me." Sakura muttered. 

"You alright?" Dais asked concerned. "You haven't had a dream about her in a long time." 

"I'm fine." Sakura answered continuing to stare straight ahead.

"Don't you think that it is about time to tell everyone about the whole Seriyu thing?" Cale asked her softly. Sakura's expression grew hard as she sped up her pace.

"If not everyone, at least Ryo!" Anubis pestered speeding up as well. 

"He's really worried about you, Sakura. In fact, we all are." Dais persisted. 

"I know he is." Sakura muttered. 

"Then why won't you give the guy a break. I mean, he is your husband after all. You've never had a problem talking to him before." Sekhmet asked.

"It's not the person, it's the subject." Sakura answered.

"Well, then at least let us tell him." Cale said.

Sakura stopped to glare at him. "You better not!" she threatened. "If any one is going to tell him, it will be me."

"Then why don't you?" Anubis asked. Sakura averted her gaze and continued to walk, the others right on her heels. 

"Come on, Sakura, give Ryo a break. It's killing him that you won't talk to him about it."

"I'll tell him, just not right now." Sakura said weakly.

"Then when?" Sekhmet persisted. 

"When I feel like talking about it." She replied cryptically.

"So I guess that means never, huh?" Dais said sarcastically. Sakura gave him a withering glare as she continued walking. 

"Dais is right, Sakura." Cale ventured. "You never talk about it."

"You know, I wouldn't even be having these nightmares if Ryo hadn't found my locket." Sakura said trying to avert the subject off of her.

"Which brings me to the subject, where in the world did Ryo find it?" Anubis asked curiously. 

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know, all he said was that he found it in the forest." The group remained silent for a while as they saw the skyscrapers of the city come into view. 

"Anubis," Sakura said breaking the silence. "Do you think that it's possible that Kanna..."

"No," Anubis interrupted. "We all know that she isn't coming back."

"Yeah, it's just that in my dream, she seemed so real." Sakura said quietly.

"So real that you woke up calling her to come back." Dais commented. Sakura lowered her eyes as she stared at the spot in front of her. 

"Please, Sakura, if you going to ignore everything we just said, at least don't ignore the par about telling Ryo about all of this." Anubis pleaded with her. "It will make it so much easier, on you and on him."

"I will tell him." Sakura protested. "Just not yet." 

"But he needs to know!" Sekhmet argued. 

"Look, I'll make a deal with you guys. If I stop having nightmares about Kanna, then  I get to take my time in telling Ryo, but if they continue, then I'll tell Ryo by the end of next week, and if I don't them you guys can. Deal?" Sakura asked as she stopped and held out her hand to Anubis. Anubis looked at her outstretched hand then at her as he firmly shook her hand. 

"Deal!"  
  



	10. chapter nine

Having made a deal with Anubis and the others, Sakura was bent on not admitting she had anymore nightmares. She would just have to make an attempt not to wake up calling Kanna to come back. That is, if she even had anymore dreams about her. The group continued their walk in silence as they entered into the city. Nobody really had an objective in mind, so they headed back not long after their arrival. By the time they got back the Mia's house, it was around 3:30 in the afternoon. The group entered into the living room, which was occupied by Sage, Alanna, Rowen, and Mia. They gave a glance at Sakura, but decided not to mention anything about her odd behavior. Everyone found seats and sprawled out in front of the television. Sakura gave a look around as she got up and headed toward the stairs, followed by Kero and White Blaze. 

"Where are you going?" Anubis asked as she passed him.

 "I'm going to go finish a book I've been reading upstairs in my room." Sakura said as she grabbed the book off the shelf along the way. "If Ryo asks, tell him where I am." She added as she went upstairs. Anubis nodded as he turned his attention back to the show. Sakura walked into her and Ryo's room as she grabbed a blanket off the bed. She curled up in a chair by the window, wrapping the blanket around her as she opened the book to the marked page. Kero and White Blaze sat at the sides of the chair, quickly dozing off as Sakura got into the story. She soon found her eyes getting heavy as she slowly drifted off into sleep, letting the book slide from her hands onto the floor. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Sakura's Dream*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*__

_Sakura found herself once again in a forest, but a different one. It was daylight outside and she could see the sun shining through the leaves. A warm breeze ruffled her hair as she started walking, not in any particular direction._ _Suddenly the warm breeze turned cold as Sakura stopped and wrapped her arms around herself for warmth. The forest around her started to grow dark as she was suddenly engulfed in darkness. She turned her head this way and that trying to see, when she heard a rustling noise behind her. Sakura whirled around._

_"Hello?" she ventured into the darkness. No answer. Sakura continued to stare at the spot she heard the noise when she heard it again, once again behind her. She spun on her heels to face the noise maker. Her eyes widen in shock and fear as she saw the shadowy outline of some kind of monstrous creature. She couldn't tell what it was in the semi dark. The creature gave off a rattling breath as it made a movement toward her. Sakura turned and ran, intent on getting away form the creature as the chase ensued. Sakura stumbled blindly in the dark as she turned her head around to see the thing getting closer. She closed her eyes and ran faster until she bumped into something causing her to fall back. A pair of strong arms shot out and grabbed her preventing her from falling as she opened her eyes to see the smiling face of her husband. _

_"Ryo," she breathed. "We have to run, that thing is coming after __me.__" She said in a panicked voice as she turned to see the creature right behind her. The creature stopped at she stared at its shadowy outline. She saw a hand reach out toward her as she screamed and threw up her hands in a guesture of defense.. The hand went right through her and grabbed Ryo who struggled in its grip. _

_"Ryo!" Sakura yelled rooted to the spot in fear as the creature brought Ryo closer to him. She saw a pair of red eyes glow as the thing brought Ryo closer and closer to its mouth. _

_"Ryo!" Sakura yelled again as she ran toward the monster, intent on doing everything she could to save her love form the thing. But no matter how hard she ran, the creature was always just out of reach as she stopped, panting for breath. She saw Ryo about to be eaten as she fell to her knees and was plunged into pitch blackness.  
 "RYO!"_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ryo walked in the front door the find the house empty. He shrugged as he headed for the kitchen. He was pouring himself a glass of water when he heard Sakura scream his name. Hearing the terror and fear in her voice he ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time to see her just wake up in the chair, breathing rapidly. She looked at him in the doorway as she jumped out of the chair and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and crying into his chest. 

"Ryo, I thought I lost you." She cried as Ryo wrapped his arms protectively around her and kissing the top of her head, wondering what she had dreamed about this time. 

"It's okay, I'm here." He soothed as Sakura continued to sob into his chest. White Blaze and Kero, who had woken up at Sakura's panicked scream sat at their feet, staring up at the distraught Sakura, tails twitching in an anxious way.   
  



	11. chapter ten

After a few more minutes Sakura's sobs, turned into quiet sniffles. Ryo led her over to the bed as they sat on the side. Ryo looked over her, mentally checking to see if she looked hurt. 

_'She must have fallen asleep in the chair.' _Ryo concluded looking at the fallen book and discarded blanket heaped on the floor. _'But what could she have dreamed about that would make her so scared?' _

"Sakura, what happened?" he asked her gently after she had calmed down a bit. 

"I was reading in the chair." She started as she looked at him. "And I guess I fell asleep and I had this…horrible dream, and it seemed so real." She said as she started to ramble incoherently. 

"Whoa, calm down." Ryo said shushing her by putting his finger on her lips. "Tell me slowly what you dreamed about." Sakura took a deep breath and told him her dream. Shuddering when she got to the part of the monster that was about to kill Ryo, before she woke up. 

"What was it?" Ryo asked in reference to the creature.

"I don't know." Sakura admitted. "I couldn't tell. It was so dark. But whatever it was, it gave me the chills." She said shivering in remembrance. 

"Well whatever that thing was, it's gone now." Ryo said in comfort. Sakura didn't say anything but her mind was in a whirl. There was something about that creature, she couldn't put her finger on it, but it was almost…familiar. _'But where would I have known a creature like that?' _she asked herself. She pushed the thought out of her head, not wanting to dwell on that terrible dream any longer. It was over and it was just a dream. _'At least it wasn't a dream about Kanna,'_ Sakura thought wirily. _'At least I can still take my time in telling Ryo about her.' _

Ryo, not knowing of the inner turmoil Sakura was going through, continued to hold her protectively against his chest. He didn't know what else to do. He wanted to help her and he felt sure that this dream and Sakura's other dream about Kanna were all somehow linked back to that whole Seriyu incident. But there were so many gaps. __

_'It's like this is all a big puzzle, and I don't have all the pieces. I know that Sakura and the warlords have the other missing pieces, but they keep hiding them from me, keeping me from completing the puzzle. I'm pretty sure that this dream somehow relates to the Seriyu thing. And so does that dream that Sakura had about Kanna. But who is Kanna? How does Sakura know her? I wish she would just tell me. I can't help her if she won't let me.' _ Ryo continued to mull things over in his mind, trying to piece things together, when he heard the front door open, followed by a chorus of voices. Sakura and Ryo looked at each other as they both stood up to go downstairs to greet their friends. Before they left the room, Sakura hugged Ryo one more time. 

"Thanks for being there for me Ryo." She whispered in his ear. 

"I'll always be there for you." He promised as he returned her hug. Sakura then dried her eyes as Ryo made his way downstairs. Kero came up behind her and nudged her in the leg. Sakura turned around and patted the huge tiger on the head. 

"I hope that that was the last of the dreams Kero." She said sadly as he licked her hand. "I don't know how much longer I can hide this from everyone." Kero gave a growl in response. 

"I know, you think I should tell them." She said as Kero nodded his massive head. "I will." She protested. "Just not yet." She added as she turned and headed downstairs to join the others. Kero following in her footsteps. 

If anyone noticed that Sakura's eye were red from crying they decided not to mention it. At least for the moment and Sakura was grateful. But she knew that sooner or later. Someone would ask her about it, and she would have to tell them something. She just didn't know what.


	12. chapter eleven

The questions came sooner than she expected. She went outside after dinner and did what she always did when she wanted to be alone. She sat on the river bank, Kero at her side, listening to the sound of the water as it ran its course through the forest. She heard footsteps behind her, but continued to look at the water and sky as the stars started to come out. She already knew who it was.

"You shouldn't be out here this late at night." Ryo commented as he sat next to her. "It isn't safe out here all by yourself."

"That's why I brought Kero." She said indicating the orange tiger lying next to her. Ryo nodded his approval and waited a few more minutes before opening his mouth to speak when Sakura cut him off.

"You want to talk about my dream some more don't you?" she asked quietly as Ryo nodded sheepishly. Sakura sighed. 

"I was wondering which one of you was going to find me to talk about it." She admitted with a small smile. "To be honest I thought it was going to be Anubis."

Ryo smiled. "He was next in line, and he'll probably come after me." 

"Thought as much."

"You really sounded scared when you were dreaming." Ryo said in reference to when she had called for him. 

"I was." Sakura said in a soft voice, fingering the locket around her neck. "You were about to be killed and no matter what I did, I couldn't stop it."

"Do you have any idea of why you dreamed that?" Ryo asked.

Sakura shook her head. "No, it just happened out of the blue. But there was something weird about that dream."

"What?"

"That monster, whatever it was, seemed…familiar somehow. Like, I had seen it before." Sakura said thinking hard.

"I thought you said you couldn't tell what it was because it was so dark." Ryo said perplexed. 

"That's what's weird about it. I couldn't and yet, I felt as if I was supposed to know what it was." Sakura said, trying to explain what she had felt. Ryo thought on her statement for a moment. 

"You can't think of anyplace where you might have seen it or heard about it even?" Ryo asked throwing out suggestions. Sakura shook her head. 

"Nothing, I've thought about it all day." She said truthfully. She really didn't know where she had seen, whatever it was, before. All she knew was that it was frighteningly familiar and to be honest she wasn't too eager to find out where she knew it from. The two sat in silence for a moment longer before Ryo made a movement to stand up. 

"It's getting late." He said brushing the dirt off and looking at her expectantly. "We should probably go ahead and go to sleep."

"I'm think I'm going to stay out here for a few a little while longer." Sakura said looking at him. Sleep was the last thing Sakura wanted to do right then. For the past two days, whenever she fell asleep she had a dream about Kanna, or of Ryo dying at the hands of some merciless killer, and she wasn't too eager to have either of those again. 

"It's getting dark." Ryo said pointing out the obvious.

"I have Kero with me." Sakura said patting the tiger next to her. 

"Well, then I'll just stay out here with you until you're ready to come in." Ryo volunteered as he sat back down. Sakura looked at him.

"Are you really that worried about me staying out here all by myself in the dark?" she asked. 

"I just don't want anything to happen to you." He answered. Sakura's eyes softened. 

"Alright, lets go inside then." The two got up and made their way back to the house followed by a sleepy Kero. Once back at the house, Ryo headed up the stairs when he noticed Sakura wasn't following him. 

"You coming?" he asked as he turned to look at her from his position on the stairs. 

"No, I'm just going to stay up a little while longer." She said as she sat on the couch.

"You okay?" he asked concerned making a move toward her.

"Yes." Sakura assured him. "I just not tired yet."

"Don't stay up to long." Ryo advised as Sakura gave him a look.

"Yes, daddy!" she said mockingly. "I'll be up soon, okay?" Ryo nodded as he reluctantly went up stairs without her. Sakura stared at the empty fireplace, scratching Kero's head, when she heard a voice behind her.

"You're still up?" 

Sakura turned her head to see Anubis enter in through the kitchen as she nodded in response. Anubis came to sit next to her.

"Ryo told me about your dream this afternoon." He said quietly.

"Figures."

"You alright?" he asked gently. Sakura felt her annoyance flare. This was the hundredth time someone had asked her that question. 

"Yes." 

"You don't sound alright." He prodded.

"That's because everyone is making a big deal about this entire thing, when it's nothing." Sakura said trying to keep her voice down.

"But it is a big deal!" Anubis answered. 

"No, it's not!" Sakura retorted. "So I had one bad dream. Big deal. And I had a dream about Kanna. It's not like I haven't had those before! I used to have them all the time. Remember?"

"But that was a long time ago." Anubis replied steadily. "And you stopped having them when you were seventeen." Sakura didn't know how to reply to that so she said nothing tossing a glare at the fireplace. 

"Look, we are just worried about you and want to help." Anubis said trying to diffuse the situation.

"Well, stop!" Sakura shot back. "I really don't want to talk about it."

"Fine," Anubis said sadly. "But remember your promise about telling Ryo. I'm still going to hold you to that." Sakura nodded as she went up the stairs, followed by Kero. 

"Sakura" Anubis's voice stopped her in her tracks as she was halfway up the stairs. 

"If you ever do want to talk about it. I'm here." Sakura's eyes softened as she slowly nodded. 

"I know Anubis, thank you." She whispered as she went upstairs to join Ryo.


	13. chapter twelve

Sakura stared at the ceiling later that night, afraid to fall asleep. She might have another dream about Kanna again. She turned her head to see Ryo sleeping soundly next to her. __

_'Maybe I should just get it over with and tell him.'_ She thought to herself. _'I hate having to watch what I say all the time around him. But…' Sakura pushed the thought out of her mind. She didn't want to think about it anymore. She rolled over to stare at the wall, listening to the gently breathing of Ryo, Kero, and White Blaze. Their breathing soon lulled her to sleep and Sakura found herself once again in a familiar forest at night._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Illusionist smiled happily. It was about time she fell asleep again. He put his hands around the crystal ball in front of him that pictured her sleeping face. 

"It's time for you to see your old friend again, Daughter of Talpa." He said as his patched eye emitted a red glow. Causing the crystal ball, and the locket around Sakura's neck to glow as well. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Sakura looked around the forest, afraid of what she might find. _

_"Hi __Kura__!" a small voice said cheerfully behind her. She whirled around to see Kanna, holding the familiar red ball, looking at her._

_"Kanna" Sakura said shocked. _

_"Let's play!" the small girl exclaimed as she threw the ball at her. Sakura caught the ball this time as Kanna gave a squeal of delight. _

_"Kanna, why are you here?" Sakura asked her voice trembling. _

_"To play silly!" Kanna replied, her eyes on the ball in Sakura's hands. "We used to play together all the time, remember? We would play all day."_

_"Yeah," Sakura said stroking the ball and looking at it sadly, reminiscing. "I do."_

_"Aren't you going to throw the ball back?" Kanna asked as Sakura did as she was asked. Kanna smiled then looked at the ball in her hands._

_"Why did you stop playing with me?" Kanna asked sadly. Sakura looked shocked. _

_"What?"_

_"You all of a sudden stopped playing with me. I waited for you where I always did and you never came." Kanna said. "Didn't you like me anymore?"_

_The twelve year old girl looked at Sakura with a sad face. _

_"You have a new best friend now." She said sadly. _

_"A new best friend?" Sakura asked confused. Kanna nodded as she waved her hand. A mirage of Ryo appeared next to Sakura as she looked on, shocked._

_"Him." She said indicating Ryo. Having said that Kanna disappeared taking the fake Ryo and ball with her. _

_"Kanna!" Sakura called out. "Come back, _Kanna_!"_

Sakura once again awoke with a start, breathing heavily. Sakura looked at Ryo to see if he had heard her yelling. Ryo's back was toward her and he didn't make a move. Sakura sighed in relief; she didn't want him to worry anymore than he already was. She gave a little jump when she felt a warm tongue on her hand. She looked up to see Kero and White Blaze looking at her anxiously. She pulled the two tiger toward her hugging them. 

"What is going on?" Sakura voiced to the two tigers quietly. "These dreams are getting weirder and weirder. At least Ryo didn't hear me this time. That was a stroke of luck." Sakura lay back down as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep, thinking of what Kanna had said. 

Ryo stared at the wall sadly. He had heard her. He heard her call for Kanna again, and then what she had said about him not waking up. He wished that she would tell him and he was getting tired of her always skirting around the subject. 

_'She promised she'd tell me. Why doesn't she?'_ he thought as he fell asleep again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Illusionist smiled as the red glowing stopped. Perfect. Things were going according to plan. One more night and he would have enough of a connection to project images of Kanna when she wasn't asleep. That would be how he would get her to open the door. He walked out of the room with a confident swagger.

_'One more night, that's all I need. One more night.'_


	14. chapter thirteen

Sakura woke up the next morning to see Ryo moving around the room. 

"Morning," she said groggily sitting up. Ryo stopped what he was doing and gave her a half smile. His feelings were still hurt from what she has said last night. He wasn't sure why it bugged him so much, he just knew it did. 

"You're up early." She commented as she threw back the blankets and put her feet on the floor. 

"So are you." He answered distantly. 

"I couldn't sleep." She answered not noticing the difference in his behavior. 

_'So I noticed.'_ Ryo thought to himself. Sakura watched him from the side of the bed for a minute. 

"Did you sleep well?" she asked after a minute. 

"Yeah." He answered vaguely. Sakura knitted her brows together in confusion at his behavior.

"Ryo, you okay?" she asked concerned.

"Fine." He answered as he continued to move around the room, trying to ignore the worry in her voice. 

"You don't seem okay." She prodded as she walked over to where he was standing. 

"I am." He persisted as he brushed past her and started making the bed. 

"Okay, what's up?" she asked crossing her hands over her chest. 

"Nothing's up." Ryo insisted as he situated the pillows on the bed, avoiding her gaze. 

"I think I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you." She persisted walking over to him. Ryo didn't say anything as he tried to move away. Sakura put her hands on his arms, forcing his blue eyes to meet hers. 

"Ryo, please tell me." She pleaded with him. Ryo looked into her golden eyes, seeing the genuine concern in them as he sighed. 

"You used to tell me everything." She said.

"Yeah, so did you." He said his voice sounding angrier than he had intended. Sakura looked at him as her face revealed the realization of what he was talking about. 

"It's about me not telling you about the Seriyu thing. Isn't it." She asked, stating it more than asking. 

"Not just that, I heard what you said to Kero and White Blaze last night. 'It's a good thing Ryo didn't wake up. That was a stroke of luck.'" Ryo repeated; looking at her as she dropped her eyes to the floor. 

"You heard that?" she asked quietly as she let go of his arms and back slowly away. 

"Yes, I did." He said annoyed. Sakura looked at him sadly, her eyes pleading with his to understand. 

"Ryo, I didn't mean it like that." She began. "I didn't want you to worry." 

"Well, I can't help it." He said as he sat on the side of the bed, in frustration. "Do you know what it's like to see the person you care about more than anything, walk around with this invisible problem that is clearly upsetting her, and there is nothing you can do about it, because she won't tell you anything?!" Sakura looked at him miserably. She knew that it was making him upset that she hadn't told him about what happened between her and Seriyu, but she hadn't realized how much. She sat down hesitantly next to him. 

"Ryo," she said slowly. "I'm sorry. I don't want you to worry, and I'm sorry that I haven't told you. But…" 

"You promised that you would tell me." He interrupted angrily, his famous temper flaring. 

"I said I would tell you when I was ready." Sakura protested. "And I will just…"

"Not yet." Ryo finished as he made a movement to leave. Sakura grabbed his hand and pulled him toward her. She took his hand and forced him to look at her. 

"Ryo, please don't be upset with me." She begged tears filling her eyes. "I will tell you, I just need a bit more time." Ryo slumped his shoulders in frustration as he watched her try not to cry. 

"I'm not mad at you," he said as he wiped a stray tear off her cheek that had managed to escape. "I just wish that you would tell me." 

"I will," she insisted. "Please believe me that I will." Ryo looked at her as he hugged her to him. 

"I know, I'm just tired of this." 

"I'll tell you soon, just not right this minute." She promised. _'I have to.'_ She thought. '_I had another dream and I promised Anubis that I would. But even if I hadn't, I've put Ryo through enough. He's been so supportive of me and he deserves to know. I'll tell him. Today!' she vowed as she hugged Ryo tighter.  The two sat there for a moment each with thoughts swirling in their minds. Ryo wondering when she was going to tell him, Sakura, when._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note- Okay, the long awaited secret of what happened between Sakura and Seriyu is going to be revealed soon. Also as a side note, I'm trying to decide whether or not to write another Ronin Warriors story. It would be a choose your own adventure one, mainly for girl readers because you get to choose which Ronin or even if you want warlord that you get paired up with. But I'm not going to write it if no one wants it. So be sure to e-mail me or let me know if you would like me to write one. If I get enough people saying yes, then I'll write one.


	15. chapter fourteen

Anubis and Dais walked outside later that day to find Sakura sitting in her usual spot by the river. 

"Someone had another dream last night." Anubis said in greeting. Sakura turned to face them.

"I know, and I'm telling Ryo today." She said decisively. Dais and Anubis looked shocked. 

"Well, good for you." Anubis applauded. "It's about time you told him." 

"I know, and I'm sorry that I kept it from him for so long. But I realize now that I need to let him know." Sakura said as Anubis and Dais sat next to her.

"What made you change your mind?" Dais asked. "Yesterday you were so opposed to telling him, now, you can't wait." 

"I finally realized what it was doing to him. It's been eating him up inside, the not knowing. And I'm tired of hiding it from him. I want to be able to talk to him like I used to."  Sakura said. She had been thinking about it all morning. Thinking about Ryo's face when he had let her know how much he hated it that she wouldn't talk to him.

"How are you going to do it?" Dais asked. 

"I'm probably just going to tell him when he gets back home." She said. "I was about to head back to the house to wait for him.

"Where is he?" Dais questioned.

"Not sure, I think he went somewhere with Sage, but that might have been someone else."

"Do you want to be alone when you tell him?" Anubis asked offering his support if she needed it.

"Yes!" Sakura said defiantly. "I do."

The two men nodded as Sakura stood back up. "I'm going to head back to the house to wait for him." She said. 

"I'll see you guys later." 

Dais and Anubis waved bye as Sakura set off back toward the house, thinking about how Ryo was going to react to what she told him. Her dreams about Kanna were too real and too often to be a coincidence. Something was up, and it was high time she told Ryo about it. She had a feeling that Seriyu was behind it all, she just didn't know how he was involved. She made her way into the house and went upstairs to her room. She sat on the window sill, staring outside, waiting for Ryo to appear. Kero followed her as he lay on the floor next to her. Sakura sighed as she leaned her head back against the wall. This wasn't going to be easy.

Not long after, Sakura fell asleep. She hadn't gotten a whole lot of sleep the night before. She closed her eyes as she found herself in a unsettling familiar place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_She was once again in the forest, as the rubbed her arms for warmth in the cold wind. Suddenly the forest once again went black as she turned her head from side to side, peering in the semi dark waiting for the creature she knew was coming. She heard a growl as she turned to see it's massive outline. She gave a yell of fright, but stood her ground. She remembered what happened last time. If she didn't run, she wouldn't run into Ryo, then he wouldn't get hurt. The creature neared her as she transformed into her armor. She unsheathed her sword and prepared to fight. The creature came closer as she swung at it. Her sword went right through it. Sakura stared in shock. 'Now what am I supposed to do?' she thought wildly as the creature came closer. It reached out and Sakura was able to make out the form of a giant clawed hand. She screamed as the hand once again went right through her. She turned around to see what the hand had been grabbing at, afraid of what she thought it was. She turned just in time to see an unsuspecting Ryo, snatched up by the clawed hand. Then, as if in slow motion, she saw him being dragged closer and closer to the monster. Sakura ran toward the monster, hoping to be able to stop it from hurting Ryo. But it was always just out of reach. She tripped as she fell to the ground. She looked up to see Ryo, struggling to free himself from the monsters grip on him. _

_"Ryo." she yelled as she reached out a hand toward him._

_"Ryo." She called again as she struggled to get up. _"RYO!" 

Sakura woke up to find Ryo holding her arms, shaking her, trying to get her to wake up. "Sakura, wake up!" he yelled. 

"Ryo!" she gasped as she hugged his neck. 

"It's ok. It was just a nightmare." He said as he hugged her tight. "It's over, I'm here now."

Sakura soon calmed down enough to talk straight as she looked at him. 

"You alright?" he asked concerned as he sat next to her on the window sill. 

"Yeah," she answered. 

"You had another nightmare?" he asked.

"I seem to be getting a lot of those lately, huh?" She asked with a small smile. Ryo nodded. 

"Do you need anything?" he asked as he stood up, preparing to get whatever it was she needed.

Sakura nodded as she pulled him back down to sit next to her. "Yes, I need to tell you something. Something I should have told you a long time ago."


	16. chapter fifteen

Ryo looked at Sakura curiously. "What?"

"I think you know." She said. Ryo looked puzzled for a moment before he realized what she was talking about. 

"Sakura, you don't have to tell me now if you don't…"

"I do." She interrupted. "I'm sorry I kept what happened between me and Seriyu from you for so long, but I'm ready to tell you about it now."  Ryo nodded as Sakura turned to look out the window. She reached behind her neck and unhooked the clasp that held the silver locket around her neck. She let the locket dangle from her fingers as it glinted in the sunlight. 

"I guess it all started when I got this locket." She began as she held it in her hands, tracing the design etched on the front with her finger. 

"When I was about thirteen my father gave it to me, and told me that I should never lose this necklace no matter what. I didn't understand why he wanted me to take such good care of it, but I did. But one day, I was outside playing with Kero. Somehow I lost the necklace. I didn't realize I lost it until I got home. Once I figured it out I searched for it everywhere I had been that day. I had just about given up when I saw a little girl. I walked up to her to ask her if she had seen it when I noticed she was wearing it. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where did you find that necklace" Sakura demanded of the little girl. The girl looked at the locket and shrugged. 

"On the ground. I walked past and saw something glittering and saw this locket. Is it yours?" she asked sweetly.

"Yes, please you must give it back." Sakura said urgently. "My father gave it to me."

The girl nodded as she took the necklace off and gave it to Sakura. Sakura smiled as she put the necklace back on. 

"Thank you. By the way, my name's Sakura. What's yours?" 

"Kanna" the girl said shyly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"That was how I met Kanna." Sakura said smiling in remembrance. "Even though she was three years younger than I was, she soon became my best friend. Probably because there weren't any girls around for me to hang out with. All I had was Anubis and the others. Although they were great to train with, and they were like my brothers, they wouldn't do any of the girl stuff with me, and Kanna would. We used to have so much fun together. And I made time to play with her everyday. She would always meet me by the old tree that was a mile from my father's castle. Eventually father got so tired of me running off everyday that he just let Kanna come over whenever she wanted, provided I got my lessons and training done for the day. Then one day, on Kanna's birthday, I gave her my locket as a gift. She had always told me how pretty she thought it was, so I gave it to her. I knew that if Kanna kept a hold of it, then I would never lose it, because Kanna would never take it off.  About a year later is when Seriyu entered the picture. My father told me that Seriyu pretty much had free rein around the castle, and that I was to answer any questions he might have, but to not let him out of my sight when he was there. I later found out that the only reason Seriyu was there was because father wanted Seriyu's fathers help. Seriyu's father was a very powerful sorcerer, and my father wanted his help to defeat you guys. So Seriyu stayed at the castle with us. Me and Kanna disliked him, but I was forced to tolerate him. I remember the day we caught him in the throne room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*

"What are you doing in here?" Sakura demanded to know when she and Kanna walked into the throne room. Seriyu stood up quickly, a guilty look on his face. 

"I was looking for you two." Seriyu lied. "And I looked in here when I noticed this door under Talpa's throne. I was about to go look around it when you guys came in."

"Your not allowed in there." Sakura said angrily. 

"Yeah, not even Sakura is allowed there." Kanna added.

"Really? Why? What is under there?" Seriyu asked intrigued.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. But I'm not going to find out. My father told me never to go there, so I'm staying away from it."

"Well fine then." Seriyu said. "I'll just go by myself." He said smugly as he made a movement toward it.

"It wouldn't do you any good." Kanna spoke up. "Only certain people can open the door. Sakura's dad put a spell on it so that if the wrong person opens the door, they die instantly. So I wouldn't try it if I were you." Kanna advised.

"Who can open it then?" Seriyu demanded to know. 

Kanna shrugged as Sakura scowled at his persistence. "We don't know, I do know that you first have to have the key." With that the two girls left the room. Seriyu scowled as he looked at the door again when he saw it; a small indention on the surface of the wood. It looked like two hearts that were joined on the side, about the same size as…Kanna's locket!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"After that day, all Seriyu talked about was that door."  Sakura said continuing with the story. "If I had known better I would have told my father, but I just didn't care all that much, and it cost me dearly. It was about six months later when me, Kanna, and Seriyu were in my room. Dais came in and told me my father needed to speak to me. I left the room, telling Seriyu and Kanna that I would be right back and not to leave my room. When I got back to the room, they weren't there. I looked for them everywhere. Then I thought of it…the throne room. I hurried down there as fast as possible when I stopped at the door. I could hear Kanna and Seriyu talking. I stayed where I was, listening to them. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I can't open it Seriyu!" Kanna said indignantly, hands on her hips.

"Yes you can! You have the key, now I demand that you open this door right now!" Seriyu ordered as he advanced on her threateningly. 

"No, I don't!" Kanna argued. " I may have the locket, but that will only open this door. I heard Talpa talking about it. There is another door under this one that only he and Sakura can open. And now I'm going to go and tell them that you are trying to get under here! We'll see how Sakura's dad will react about that!" 

Seriyu glared at the girl, his eyes blazing with fury. 

"My father sent me here to open this door!" he said in a low voice. "And now that I know how to get underneath, I'm not going to let some girl stand in my way and ruin everything!" 

Sakura's eye widened at what she heard as she hurried into the room. She stopped and gaped in horror as she saw Kanna's lifeless body fall to the ground, dead. Seriyu looked up in surprise and anger at Sakura, still holding the weapon he used to kill Kanna. 

"Seriyu!" Sakura yelled in anger. "I'll make you pay for this!" she threatened as she rushed at him. Seriyu was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Sakura stopped, choking on the smoke until it cleared, when she heard his voice float through the room. 

"I'll get what is under that throne one day, Sakura. Beware, because once I get it…I'm killing you next!" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"After that I just kind of…lost track of the necklace. I didn't care, because of what it had done to my friend."

Sakura fought to keep the tears from falling as she remembered Kanna's lifeless body. "She died because I gave her my necklace. If I had just kept it, Seriyu never would have thought that Kanna was the one who could open the door, and she wouldn't be dead." Sakura clenched the locket in her hands a moment before placing it, once again around her neck. "So that's what happened. Seriyu killed my best friend and that's why I hate him so much. That's also why when I have those dreams about her, it affects me so bad. Because I've always felt partially responsible for killing her." Sakura bit her lip to keep from crying as Ryo looked at her, unsure of what to say, so he did was he always did whenever she needed to cry. He reached out and brought Sakura to him, hugging her close to his chest. 

"I'm so sorry Ryo." Sakura apologized. Ryo tilted her back to look at her. 

"What for?" he questioned.

"For being so selfish lately." She answered. "All I've done recently is sit here moping around and obsessing about this and not telling anybody anything. And when you guys tried to help I just snapped back." Sakura sighed. "I can't believe how I've been acting, and I'm going to fix it." She said decisively. "I'm not going to let this happen again."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's note-okay I finally told why Sakura hates Seriyu so much, and I'm sorry that I dragged it out for so long. Thanks to all of you who stuck around to find out what happened.  But now this arises even more questions. What will happen now that Ryo knows, and what about the Illusionist. Will he be able to get Sakura to open the door? And what is under the door? I'll update ASAP and please remember to R&R.


	17. chapter sixteen

After a while Sakura's muffled cries turned to sniffling. Ryo let go of her so that he could look into her face. 

"Feel better?" he asked. Sakura nodded with a small smile. 

"You always know what to do when I need to cry." She told him.

"That's my job." He joked. Soon after that the two heard the sounds of the others as they came home. 

"You want to go downstairs?" he asked. Sakura nodded. 

"Yeah," she answered as they stood up to head that way. But before they left the room Sakura grabbed Ryo's hand turning him around to face her.

"Ryo, agian I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you about this." She started to apologize before Ryo put his finger to her lips, shushing her.

"It's ok. I can understand why that would be a hard subject to talk about." Sakura smiled as they went downstairs to greet everyone. 

"Hey Ryo." Kento yelled in greeting as he saw them come down the stairs. 

"Where have you two been all morning?" Alanna questioned. 

"Just upstairs having a long overdue talk." Sakura answered. Anubis looked at Ryo's face and could tell that Sakura had finally told him. 

_'Good for her.' _He thought. 

"Is it time to eat yet?" Kento voiced aloud as every chuckled. 

"Yeah, let's go see what we have." Mia answered as they all trooped toward the kitchen. Dias hung back next to Sakura as they walked in.

"You okay?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I finally told him. And I'm glad. I hated hiding things from him." 

"I'm proud of you," Dais said. "And I know Anubis is too." 

"Thanks Dais." Sakura said with a smile. "That means a lot." 

Everything was fine until later that night, after everyone had gone to bed. Sakura lay awake, still afraid to fall asleep. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Illusionist watched her through his crystal ball. "Don't try to fight it, Sakura." He advised. "You can't win. You have to fall asleep eventually, and when you do I will be ready." The Illusionist's patience was soon rewarded as Sakura fell asleep. He smiled in victory as his patched eye once again glowed red, causing the locket to glow as well. 

_Sakura looked around to see herself in the forest. _

_"Kanna?" she called out knowing she would be there. The twelve year old girl stepped out of the shadows, holding the familiar red ball._

_"You came back to play with __me.__" She cheered as she tossed the ball to Sakura. Sakura caught it easily. _

_"Why are you here?" Sakura questioned with authority. She was tired of these dreams and she was going to get to the bottom of it. _

_"To play." Kanna answered sweetly. "Don't you want to play like we used to?" she added uncertainty in her voice. _

_"Of course I do." Sakura assured her. "But…"_

_"It's because of him isn't it?" Kanna questioned her silvery eyes becoming angry. _

_"Ryo has nothing to do with wanting to play with you." Sakura insisted holding the ball in her hands._

_"It won't matter." Kanna said mysteriously. _

_"What? Why won't it matter?" Sakura prodded. Kanna shook her head. _

_"Nothing." She said as she turned and headed back into the forest. _

_"Kanna, no wait!" Sakura called after her, reaching toward her. Kanna stopped her back toward Sakura, _

_"You know what Sakura? You will always be my best friend." She said as she disappeared. Sakura stared as the ball in her hands vanished as well. _

_"No, Kanna, come back!" Sakura yelled, but it was no use. Kanna was gone. _

"Kanna!"

Ryo woke up to see Sakura sitting up, staring forlornly out the window. 

"Had another dream huh?" he said sympathetically. 

'What's going on Ryo?" she asked dismally. "I keep feeling like she's leading me up to something, but I don't know what it is." Ryo sat quietly looking at her as Kero rubbed his head against Sakura's arm. White Blaze gave a small growl of concern. 

"It's weird; she keeps talking about you, Ryo." Sakura said suddenly. 

"Me? But she never met me." Ryo replied.

"I know, that's what's weird. I mean, I told her about the time we first met, but… I didn't even know that was you until we met that second time." 

"Maybe things will be clearer in the morning." Ryo suggested. Sakura nodded as she lay back down. Ryo put his arm around her waist and pulled her toward him as they soon drifted off to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Back as Seriyu's castle the Illusionist smiled evilly. Just then Seriyu strolled into the room.

"How are things going?" he asked.

"She will have opened the door by tomorrow." The Illusionist replied. "I have enough of a connection to project an image of her dead friend. She will be so shocked at seeing Kanna's  "ghost" that she'll do anything." 

Seriyu smiled in triumph. "Finally, after all this waiting, I will have what is under that throne. And you, Broadway" he said addressing the Illusionist by his real name. 

"Will finally have whatever it is you desire." The Illusionist smiled in anticipation. "Yes, I will." He replied as he left the room. Seriyu turned to look at the crystal ball picturing the two sleeping Ronins. "Sleep well while you can, Sakura. Because once I get what it under your father's throne, I will make due on my promise to kill you." Seriyu then laughed evilly as he left the room.


	18. chapter seventeen

Sakura woke up before Ryo the next morning as she lazily looked out the window from her position on the bed. She kept reviewing all the dreams she had about Kanna and the other two dreams about Ryo over in her head. Thinking about her dreams of Ryo dieing made her think.

_'Could that be what Kanna meant when she said that it wouldn't matter? Was she trying to tell me that something was going to happen to Ryo?'_

Sakura turned over to look at the sleeping face of her husband as she gave a small smile. __

_'I won't let anything happen to him.'_ She promised herself as she got up. 

Ryo woke up after Sakura had gone downstairs as he quickly dressed and went downstairs as well. He walked into the living room to find Sage, Kento, and Cye about to leave.

"Are you going where I think your going Sage?" Ryo asked thinking of the pavilion.

"Yes, I am. Feel free to come and help if you would like." Sage answered. Ryo shook his head and held up his hands.

"Hey, I've done enough." He said backing away. Sage shook his head as he left, dragging his enlisted helpers behind him. Ryo chuckled as he headed for the kitchen to see Mia, Alanna, Anubis, Sakura, and Rowen talking. 

"I swear, that Sage is hiding something from me!" Alanna complained. "I know he is."

"What makes you think that?" Anubis asked having no idea of Sage's recent pavilion project. 

"He's been gone all day for the past…" Alanna counted the days in her head. "Three days!" 

"I'm sure it's nothing." Mia said trying to get Alanna to talk about something else.

"But what if it is?" Alanna asked. "What if he is going out to meet someone?"

"Like who?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know, another girl maybe?" Alanna fretted.

"I seriously doubt that." Ryo answered surprising everyone. 

"Are you sure?" Alanna asked somewhat doubtful.

Ryo nodded as he sat down. "Yeah, I'm sure." 

Alanna seemed satisfied with this answer so she stopped talking about it. Soon after that Alanna, Mia and Rowen left the table and it was just Anubis, Ryo and Sakura. 

"So I see that Sakura finally told you." Anubis said to Ryo. Ryo looked at Sakura fondly as he nodded.

"Yeah, she did." 

"So what do you think about these dreams about Kanna that she has been having?" Anubis asked. He'd been wanting to get someone else's opinion, besides the other warlords, for a long time, but no one else had known anything about it.

Ryo knitted his brow together as he thought about it.

"I guess I'm confused. Sakura told me that Kanna keeps talking about me." 

Anubis looked at him in surprise. "She has? But Kanna never knew you, she died before you even knew Sakura." 

"Well, actually that isn't all the way true." Sakura spoke up. Anubis turned his gaze to her with an "explain" look on his face. 

"When I was about ten I met Ryo. I went outside the neutral area boundaries and I saw him. I never said anything to him, but that was when I first met Ryo. Course." She added. "I didn't know it was Ryo until he knocked out that griffon." 

Anubis nodded. "But that still doesn't explain how Kanna knows about you." He said pointing to Ryo. Ryo leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. 

"All I know is that I have a bad feeling about this whole thing. And I think that things are going to get a lot worse, before they get better."


	19. chapter eighteen

Later that afternoon Sakura was helping Mia and Alanna with the laundry. It was one of the only chances the three girls actually got to visit with each other, without the guys interruptions. They stayed as far away from the laundry room as possible. Sakura was listening to Alanna tell them about something Sage did when she looked up and saw Kanna standing behind Mia. Sakura gasped as the two others girls continued to laugh, unaware that there was someone else in the room. Sakura looked at Kanna as the girl waved happily at her.

"Kanna?" Sakura asked aloud. 

"Sakura?" Mia asked snapping Sakura's attention back to her. 

"You okay?"

Sakura turned her gaze back to where she had just seen the girl, but there was no sign of her. 

"I thought I saw something." Sakura mumbled as she turned back to folding clothes. The two others shrugged as Alanna continued with her story. 

But Sakura had stopped paying attention. _'I could have sworn that Kanna was standing right there, waving at me. But that can't be possible. I think that these dreams are having a major effect on me. Maybe I should talk to Dais. He's the illusion master. Maybe he knows what's going on.' _

Having made up her mind to talk to Dais, Sakura turned her attention back to Mia and Alanna's conversation. 

After Sakura finished helping Mia and Alanna with the laundry, she went in search of Dais. She found him in his room, reading.

"Dais" she asked as she knocked on the door to his, Anubis, and Cale's room.

"Yes?" Dais asked as he shut the book he had been reading.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asked tentatively. 

"Sure." Dais answered as Sakura walked in the room and sat on the side of the bed. Dais got up from the chair he had been sitting in and went to sit next to Sakura. 

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you know about my dreams about Kanna right?" she began.

Dais nodded in agreement as Sakura continued. "I think I saw Kanna today."

Dais looked at her in surprise. "Saw her? Like in your dream saw her?" Dais asked trying to understand what she was saying.

"No, I think I actually saw her, in person. I was with Mia and Alanna in the laundry room and I looked up and I saw her. But when I turned away for a minute, she disappeared." 

Dais crossed his arms over his chest as he thought about it. 

"Do you think that I saw a ghost, or that this is all some by product of my mind from those dreams I've been having?" Sakura asked.

"Well, I seriously doubt it's a ghost." Dias replied finally. "But I don't know what it could be though."

"Do you think that someone could be projecting an illusion of Kanna?" Sakura ventured her guess. "I figured you would be the best person to ask, considering that you're the warlord of illusions."

"I seriously doubt that." Dais answered. "First off, for it to be a clear enough image for you to actually think she was in the room the person would have to have some kind of "connection" with you."

"A connection?" Sakura asked bewildered.

"Yes, he or she has to have something that belongs to you, or they have to have given you something that is in close contact with you." Dais explained. 

"And the second reason I doubt someone is doing this is because what purpose would there be to do it?" Sakura thought about this as she sighed heavily. 

"Then what did I see?" she asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know Sakura," Dais said shaking his head. "I just don't know."


	20. chapter nineteen

After her talk with Dais, Sakura had a lot to think about. Something was defiantly going on, but what it was was a mystery to her. She went upstairs to her room, followed by Kero and White Blaze as she sat on the bed. Kero jumped up next to her while White Blaze sat at her feet. She lay down as she fell asleep. 

_Sakura walked through the dark forest, anticipating what was coming; she already knew what it was. It was the same every time. Suddenly the forest became a black as she turned to see the shadowed outline of the creature. But things were different this time. She could just make out a little more distinguishing features of the thing. It wasn't human; it was some type of animal with a diamond shaped red jewel embedded on its forehead. When it reached out its clawed hand, she could see the scales of the creature's hand. Its fingers ended in long sharp nails that reached out and went right through her to capture the unsuspecting Ryo. Sakura turned to see the creature grab him around the waist. As Ryo was pulled toward the creature she reached out to try to grab his hand. _

_"Ryo." She yelled as she tried to reach him. _

_"Sakura" Ryo called back as he struggled in the monsters grip. Sakura made a valiant attempt to grab his hand but hers just pass right through his. _

_"No," she yelled as Ryo was yanked to the monster as Sakura shut her eyes, not wanting to see what was about to happen._

"Ryo!" Sakura awoke with a start to find Kero and White Blaze still sleeping next to her. 

"Had a bad dream?" a small voice asked next to her. Sakura quickly turned her head to see the smiling face of Kanna standing next to her, hands behind her back, smiling sweetly.

Sakura stared in shock at her as she looked at the two unsuspecting sleeping tigers. _'Am I still dreaming?'_ she wondered.

"Was is that bad?" Kanna asked concerned; moving closer to where Sakura sat in bed. 

Sakura nodded mutely as Kanna sat next to her. She turned and pet the sleeping Kero. 

"He's gotten so much bigger since I last saw him." She commented stroking his head. Kero made no indication that he felt her touch at all. 

"But I haven't seen him before? Is he yours?" Kanna asked pointing to the sleeping White Blaze. 

"No" Sakura answered finally, her voice a little shaky. "He's Ryo's." Kanna's eyes hardened at the sound of Ryo's name as she jumped off the bed and walked to the window. 

"Kanna?" Sakura said nervously. "Are you…real?" 

"Of course I'm real!" Kanna said with a laugh as she turned around. "You can see me can't you?"

"Yes, but that doesn't make you real. I mean I thought you were…" Sakura dropped off not wanting to say it.

"Dead?" Kanna supplied.

Sakura nodded in response. Kanna shook her head.

"Nope, I'm not. Touch me and see." She said offering her hand for Sakura to feel. 

Sakura tentatively reached out her hand and felt Kanna as she pulled back in surprise. "You're real!" she said shocked. "But…how? I saw…"

"Sakura?" came a voice from the stairs. Sakura turned her head to look at who was calling her before she turned to look back at Kanna. But Kanna was gone. Sakura stared at the spot where she had been when Kento entered into the room. 

"Hey, Sakura. Can you come help us with something?" Sakura nodded still looking at the place where Kanna had stood earlier. 

"Sure." She said as she slowly turned to follow Kento. 

_'Am I hallucinating?' _Sakura wondered as she walked downstairs. _'But I touched her hand, she felt real! What is going on here? And why didn't Kero and White Blaze wake up?'_ Sakura's thoughts were soon averted, but they lingered in the back of her mind.


	21. chapter twenty

Sakura thought she was going crazy, throughout the day she kept seeing images of Kanna, but she was the only one. No one else saw her, she only appeared to Sakura, and she was getting freaked out. 

"Ryo, this is ludicrous!" she said to him after Kanna had once again disappeared from view. "I turn around one moment and she's there, talking to me like she's always been there, and then as soon as someone walks into the room or takes my attention away from her she vanishes."

"Have you talked to Dais?" Ryo suggested. "Maybe he might know something; he is the master of illusions."

"He didn't know either." She replied sullenly. "Ryo am I going crazy?" she asked him.

"No!" he replied forcefully, causing her to look at him, "Your not, something is going on and were going to find out what." Sakura nodded as Ryo took her hand.

"Lets get some sleep." He suggested. "I'm sure things will look better in the morning." 

"Maybe your right." She agreed as they lay down and fell asleep, Kero and White Blaze sleeping at the foot of the bed. 

_Sakura opened her eyes to see herself in a forest. 'Oh, no. Not again.'  She thought to herself as she walked through the forest. _

_"Hi, __Kura__!" Kanna's voice called from behind her. _

_"Kanna," Sakura replied turning to face the silver eyed girl. "What's going on?" she demanded of the girl._

_"What are you talking about?" Kanna asked curiously as she walked toward Sakura, holding the familiar red ball. _

_"How can I see you and nobody else can?" Sakura asked._

_"Because they have never met me." Kanna replied evenly. _

_"But Anubis and Dais and the other warlords have." Sakura shot back._

_"But they were never around when I was." Kanna answered._

_Sakura opened her mouth to retort to that when she realized Kanna was right. None of the warlords had been around when Kanna appeared. She closed her mouth as Kanna giggled._

_"See, I am real." She said as she stepped toward Sakura. Sakura sighed as she sat down._

_"Things are so confusing now. I wish things could just be the way they were." Sakura said._

_"They can be." Kanna replied cryptically. Sakura shot her head up to look at her. _

_"What?" _

Sakura opened her eyes to see the familiar wallpaper of her and Ryo's room. She sat up and looked around when Kanna appeared next to her. 

"Do you want things to be the way they used to be?" Kanna asked.

Sakura stared at her. 

"Do you? It can be just like old times. Me and you playing all day with out a care in the world. I know how we can make it that way, but I need your help. Do you want it like that?"

Sakura looked at Ryo, who was sleeping quietly next to her, then to Kero and White Blaze, who never stirred from their slumber. "But what about…" She began as she turned to look at Ryo again.

"Don't worry." Kanna said in assurance as an unreadable emotion flickered across her face. "You'll still have Ryo. He'll be there too." Sakura silently stood up not seeing the bright red glow of the silver locket around her neck that was reflected in the mirror; or the equally red glowing of the ball in Kanna's hands. 

"So, do you?" Kanna asked once more. Sakura silently nodded. 

Kanna smiled, "Good, then follow me." She said as the Illusionist muttered the same words.


	22. chapter twenty one

Sakura slowly stood up and started to follow Kanna out the room. Ryo turned in his sleep and opened a sleepy eye just in time to see her about to walk out the door.

"Sakura, where are you going?" he asked.

"Bathroom." Sakura said distantly. Ryo shrugged as he lay back down and Sakura continued walking. She went softly down the stairs and out the front door, following the image of Kanna that was visible only to her. The moon shone down illuminating a path that they followed as the night wind sent leaves scuttling across the forest path. 

A few minutes later Kero opened his eyes to find Sakura missing. The tiger jumped off the bed and went in search of his missing mistress. Kero followed her scent to the door and turned and ran back to Ryo. Kero nudged Ryo causing him to open his eyes giving a loud protest again as he saw Sakura hadn't returned. He sat up quickly. 

"Kero, where is she?" he asked as the tiger bit the end of his shirt and dragged him toward the stairs; followed by White Blaze.  Ryo walked to about the middle of the stairs and peered around the dark living room, he then spied the partly open front door. He ran outside and looked around in an attempt to find her. Seeing no sign of her he ran back upstairs as he barged his way into Sage, Rowen, Kento, and Cye's room. 

"Guys, wake up!" he demanded. The men groaned as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"Ryo, its 2:00 in the morning!" Kento complained. 

"I didn't even know there _was a 2:00 in the morning." Sage added.  _

"Guys, I think something is happening to Sakura." Ryo said. Instantly all four guys shot up in bed. 

"What?!"

"She just got up and left. The front door is open, and now I can't find her." Ryo said in a worried voice. 

"Wake up the others." Cye instructed as they got up and began to hurriedly get dressed.  Ryo did as Cye had asked and woke up the warlords, Mia, and Alanna. They all had the same reaction as the others. Once everyone was up they ran out the front door in an attempt to find Sakura. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sakura continued walking in a trance like state, following the projected image of Kanna who walked happily in front of her. 

"Where is she?" Seriyu asked impatiently to the Illusionist who was observing Sakura in his crystal ball. The two men were waiting at the border that divided the Ronin lands from the Shadow lands. 

"Patience my friend." The Illusionist replied. "She is on her way, following what she thinks is her dead friend. She should be here any second now." True to his prediction, Sakura soon came into view. The Illusionist controlled the image of Kanna, making her stop, causing Sakura to stop and stand there. Seriyu walked up next to her and waved his hand in front of her face, receiving no return response. 

"Where is this image of Kanna?" Seriyu asked, turning his attention off of Sakura and onto The Illusionist. 

"Right there." He said pointing to a spot in front of Sakura. Seriyu squinted his eyes, attempting to see it.

"Where, I don't see it." He argued.

"That is because the illusion isn't meant for you. Sakura is the only one who can see it." He explained as he swept past Seriyu and observed the red glowing of Sakura's locket. "Good, the locket is working properly." He said in a pleased voice.

"You mean you gave her a fake locket?" Seriyu asked. "You idiot, the locket is the first step to opening the door. No amount of magic can duplicate the locket's purpose, only the genuine article can open the first door." He yelled angrily.

"Don't you think I know that!" The Illusionist hissed at him. "That is the real locket. I knew that I couldn't create a copy that would open the door, so I just put a spell on the real one." 

Seriyu calmed down a bit as the Illusionist finished checking on the locket. "Now what?" he asked.

"Now we lead her to her father's castle." The Illusionist said. "Once we get there. She'll open the door and we both get what we want."

"How do you know for sure that she'll open it?" Seriyu demanded to know

"She will." The Illusionist replied confidently as they started to move toward the castle once again. "She will."


	23. chapter twenty two

Ryo and the others ran after Sakura, Kero and White Blaze following her scent. The leaves crunched under their feet as they tried their hardest to catch up to her.

"What is going on?" Cye asked as they ran.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Ryo answered. 

"Does this have anything to do with those dreams she's been having?" Rowen wondered aloud.

Ryo shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't even know she was gone until Kero woke me up and dragged me down the stairs." The group stopped for a moment at a fork in the path as the two tigers searched for her scent. 

"Any idea where she is headed?" Cale asked as they bent over, catching their breath.

"Well, considering the path that we are on and the direction we are heading, it looks like she's headed for her father's castle." Anubis said.

"She's headed for Talpa's castle? But why?" Kento asked as they started running again.

Nobody had an answer as they all racked their brains for a reason. Then Ryo thought of it.

"The door." He said aloud. 

"What door?" Mia asked. 

"The door under Talpa's throne, the one Seriyu has been trying to get under. That's why she's headed there." Ryo concluded.

"She would never willingly open that door especially for him." Dais cut in. 

"But, she would open the door _if she thought that there was a good reason." Anubis interjected. "If she thought that something good would come from it, she'd open it." _

"But what good could come from it?" Sekhmet asked. All he received from his questions was shrugs going around the group. Because if what the warlords had heard about what was under the throne was true, then unleashing whatever was hidden down there would have disastrous results. 

"All I know is." Ryo said finally. "That we have to stop her." The others nodded firmly in agreement as they picked up the pace. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Kanna, where are you taking me?" Sakura asked as she continued to follow the cheerful girl in front of her. 

"You'll see when we get there." Kanna replied, saying just what the Illusionist made her say. "But don't worry, we are almost there." She said in an assuring voice as Sakura stopped asking questions. 

_'Apparently Kanna knows where she is going and if Kanna can make things better, than this long trek is worth it.' _Sakura thought to herself.

 Sakura was tired of this entire thing, with Kanna showing up and proclaiming to not being dead, the constant threat of Seriyu returning hovering over her, and then the added burden of constantly being in a haze of worry over Ryo's safety because of her dreams was really starting to affect her and the way she treated her friends. And if Kanna knew a way to make all of it go away, then she'd do whatever it took. 

Seriyu smirk grew wider as Talpa's castle came into view. Finally, he would get what he wanted. 

Sakura looked up and saw her fathers castle loom into her line of vision. 

"We aren't going there are we?" Sakura asked coming to a halt.

The Illusionist looked back at Sakura's question, seeing the hesitation in her glazed over eyes. 

"Of course," Kanna said, the Illusionist mouthing each word. "I promise everything will be fine, just trust me." Sakura nodded slightly as they continued their walk toward the castle, while Ryo and the others continued to steadily gain ground. 


	24. chapter twenty three

About an hour later Seriyu, the Illusionist, and Sakura stood in the inner courtyard of Talpa's castle, Sakura still following the projected image of Kanna, which was being manipulated by the Illusionist. 

"Can you open the door Sakura?" Kanna asked sweetly pointing to the heavy wooden doors. "It's too heavy for me." Sakura did as she was asked as they stepped inside the stone castle. Seriyu looked around with an evil smirk on his face. 

_'Never really thought I'd be here again.' _He thought to himself triumphantly as they continued their way to the throne room. 

Unknown to the three, Ryo and the others were right behind them. They caught a glimpse of Seriyu's black robes as he swept inside. 

"Did you guys see that?" Cale asked. "I swear that looked like Seriyu." 

"Then we better hurry. They're almost to the throne room." Sage suggested as they ran in. They saw them just as they were about to enter into the throne room. The warlords let out a yell as they tackled Seriyu, the Ronins surrounding the Illusionist, Ryo running to Sakura. 

"Sakura!" he yelled as he stood in front of her, holding her by the shoulders. "Why did you leave? What in the world are you doing here?" he demanded to know.

Sakura continued to stare straight ahead her golden eyes expressionless. Being in the trance, she could not hear or see Ryo, only Kanna who was glaring at the intrusion. 

"You can try whatever you like." The Illusionist said evenly as they Ronins made threatening movements toward him. 

"What did you say?" Ryo shot back.

"He said that no matter what you do now, it's useless. I've already won!" Seriyu cheered happily from behind the ring of warlords.

"What the heck are you talking about?!" Dais shouted as he held Seriyu by the collar. Seriyu smiled in spite of his current position. There was no way they could win now.

"Sakura is going to open that door for me and nothing you do will stop her." Seriyu answered. 

"And what makes you think that we are going to let that happen?" Sekhmet cut in.

"Because Sakura's safety is on the line." Seriyu said menacingly. "She is under his spell." He said pointing to the Illusionist. "And right now, in her current state, he could tell her to jump off a cliff and she'd do it!" Seriyu laughed manically. 

It was then Dais looked at Sakura and saw the red glowing locket. 

"Ryo! The locket, get it off of her!" he ordered. Ryo turned to face Sakura again and reached for the locket but jerked his hand back in pain. Once he touched the locket, red electrical energy surrounded him until he let go, he couldn't touch it.    

"Good try, but that won't work." The Illusionist said simply. "I have taken extra precautions, the only way that locket is coming off is when I want it to and release the spell, until then, she does whatever I want her to do." He bluffed. While it was true that he did put a spell on the locket and the only way it was coming off was if he allowed it, she wouldn't necessarily do anything he ask. Although he did feel confident she would open the door under Talpa's throne, he knew that if he commanded her to attack Ryo that she would steadfastly refuse, because even by using the memory of Kanna, Sakura would never attack him; not in this lifetime as least. 

"So it would be in your best interest to let me go. She will open the door and then maybe I'll let her go, but only if you stay out of the way." He said in warning. They all looked to Ryo for instruction on what to do; after all he was the one who risked losing the most. Ryo stared at the wall thinking of what the Illusionist just said before returning his gaze back to Sakura who remained as emotionless as before; staring solemnly straight ahead. 

_'If what that guy and Seriyu said is true, then if we make any trouble then Sakura pays the price. But if this is all just a high stakes bluff then we just allowed them to get their hands on who knows what. I can't let that happen and yet I won't let anything happen to Sakura, she's much too important to me.' _ Ryo silently let go of Sakura and stepped back. 

"All right, we'll play it your way; we let you open the door and she goes free." Ryo relented as the warlords let go of Seriyu and the Ronins allowed the Illusionist to move freely. 

"Excellent choice." Seriyu said with an evil smirk. Ryo turned to give the man a withering glare.

 But remember this, you let anything happen to her and I swear I'll kill both you." Ryo promised as he stepped aside and the Illusionist urged Sakura on to do her job. 


	25. chapter twenty four

Sakura had no clue as to what was going on around her. As far as she knew, Ryo and the others were still back at home, asleep where she had left them. Sakura looked at the scowling girl in front of her.

"Kanna? What's wrong?"

Kanna seemed to be listening intently to something then gave a wide grin and turned to Sakura. 

"Nothing." She replied. "Everything is working out fine."  Sakura shrugged as Kanna led her into the throne room and up to the throne. 

"There," Kanna said pointing to the small wooden door hidden underneath. "We need to get in there."

"Under my father's throne?" Sakura asked with suspicion. "What could possibly be underneath there that would help us?" 

"You'll see." Kanna replied. 

Ryo and the others looked on with bated breath. Sakura showed some hesitation as she neared the door. 

"Don't you trust me?" Kanna asked sadly when she saw Sakura's hesitation. 

"Of course, I do." Sakura assured the little girl. Nearing the door, Sakura took off the locket and held it in her hands. 

Ryo made a movement to knock the locket out of her grasp when Seriyu noticed his movement out of the corner of his eye. Seriyu drew his sword and held it to Ryo's throat. 

"Don't even think about it." Seriyu said cruelly. Ryo gave him a glare as he watched Sakura bend down and open the locket, placing the two hinged pieces in the little indention, never letting the locket leave her hand. The wooden door glowed a bright yellow as it vanished, revealing stone steps that descended down into the lower bowels of the castle. Sakura placed the necklace once again around her neck, prodded by Kanna's insistence, and walked down the stairs. The Illusionist and the others right behind her. The Ronins and Warlords looked around as they walked down the stairs. It was cold as they continued walking deeper and deeper underground, Sakura leading the way. It soon became dark, but the others continued following the red glow from Sakura's locket and the Illusionist's orb. They finally reached the bottom of the long stairway to find themselves standing in front of a huge stone door that towered over them. Sakura looked at Kanna who urged her to open the door. Even though Sakura had never been here before, she somehow knew exactly what to do. 

The others looked on in rapt attention as Sakura, using her magic, rose a few feet in the air and remained there. Then holding out her hand; her crystal around her neck glowed a light blue as a ball of magical energy formed in her hand. Once she was satisfied with the size, Sakura returned to the ground, stepped a few paced backward and hurtled the energy at the stone door. The small room shook with the force of the attack as the stone door started to crumble. Various sizes of stone fell to the floor, sending everyone but Sakura scattering to get out of the way of the fallen debris. After the dust had settled, everyone returned out in the open as Sakura still continued to stare at the wall she had just knocked down in stony silence as if she was waiting for something. Her patience was rewarded when another gateway appeared where the stone one had previously stood. Stepping around the pieces of fallen rock, Sakura walked to the base of the door. Upon closer inspection the others could see small figures engraved in the door arranged around a small circle. Placing her hand in the center of the circle; the room crackled with electric energy as Sakura struggled against the slight pain to hold her hand in the circle. She then raised her right hand and began to trace the figures with her index finger, each glowing as she traced it. Once she completed tracing the figures and they were all glowing yellow, the circle too began to glow. Then the wall started to be eaten away by the light, starting from her hand and spreading out, until a doorway was visible. Stepping through the doorway the group found themselves in a large underground cavern. Sage and a few others let out an audible gasp at the size of it, even Seriyu let out a whistle. The ceiling, covered with stalactites, reached for forever. The floor as well was littered on the sides with multiple sizes of stalagmites but a visible path was cut in the middle. This was the path that the group followed toward the darker end of the cavern. Once after the walk to the other end, Sakura stopped.  She stood in front of a small panel. She lifted the cover as she bent down and stood about eye level with it. A beam shot out, identifying her DNA to see if it matched. Once it was done, it gave a small beep of acceptance as a huge stone slab next to it began to rise. The group watched in fascination as the slab lifted higher until it stopped. There was nothing but blackness behind it as two red eyes suddenly sprang to life. The Illusionist smiled as Seriyu smirked happily and turned to the others. 

"All right, we have what we want, Here is your precious Sakura." At his words the Illusionist smashed the red orb as Sakura was surrounded by red energy. 

Once it was gone, she slumped to the floor as Ryo rushed to her side. 

"Sakura," he said his voice pleading for her to be okay as he held her in his lap. 


	26. chapter twenty five

"Sakura," Ryo called gently, as he lifted her up so she was sitting. Sakura's eyes flickered open as Ryo and the others gave a sigh of relief.  

"Ryo, what's going on?" she asked as he helped her to her feet. Ryo's answer was cut off by a low guttural growl as they all turn to face the thing that was hiding behind the stone slab. Sakura's eyes widened in shock and horror as she stared into the two red eyes. 

"Oh, no. What have I done?" she whispered as everything came back to her. The monstrous creature slowly advanced forward into the torchlight of the cavern as everyone gave a gasp as its appearance. The thing was huge, towering well over their heads. It had the scaly claws of a dragon along with face of one as well. On its forehead was a tiny red jewel.  The body was that of a lion and was covered with shaggy brown fur. The thing stood on its hind legs much like a person would as its large rat like tail whipped back and forth furiously. Its pointed snout open in a roar to reveal a mouth lined with hundreds of sharp teeth. 

"What is that thing?" Rowen asked. 

Seriyu let out an evil laugh as the Illusionist stood next to him, an amused expression on his face. "It's my way to rule the world. That thing is unstoppable and it can not be beaten by normal means." 

The ronins and warlords continued to stare at the massive creature as it stretched it claws and whipped its tail around. The red jewel on its forehead glowing brightly with life. 

"It's a shadowrunner." Sakura said softly. The others turned to her. 

"I thought they were extinct!" Cale said. 

"They are, but apparently my father was able to keep one down here, locked up in some type of suspended animation. And when I opened the gate, I set it free."

"That's not good." Dais breathed. 

"What's so bad about that? If the rest of these things could be killed what makes this one any different?" Sage asked. 

"Because they weren't killed my normal means. Their entire race died in a freak accident." Anubis said. 

"What kind of accident?" Kento asked. 

"The only thing that can kill them is acid, and the colony that the shadowrunners lived in caught a downpour of acid rain. Apparently, Talpa saved this one." Cale said. 

"Then can't we just use Sekhmet's poison to kill it?" Cye questioned.

"Nope, has to be acid." Sekmet replied. The group's conversation was cut off when Seriyu made his way to stand in front of the massive shadowrunner. 

"I am you master, Seriyu. I command you to kill the intruders!" Seriyu said pointing to the warlords and Ronins.

The Shadowrunner cast a beady eye at the figure standing in front of him as he continued to stretch his claws.

"Who are you?" the Shadowrunner said finally in a deep throaty voice. 

"I am Seriyu, I have freed you from your prison, and now you will obey me." 

The Shadowrunner leaned down and sniffed Seriyu as he gave a roar of disapproval. 

"You are not Master Talpa!" the Shadowrunner said with a roar. Seriyu's face lost its confident look as he tried again.

"But, I freed you. And you will now obey me!" 

"I obey no one, but Talpa!" the Shadowrunner roared as he grabbed Seriyu in his clawed hand and threw him against the wall. Seriyu hit the wall with a hard thud as he fell limply to the floor. The Illusionist made his way over to him as he checked his neck for a pulse. 

"He's dead." He said standing up and looking at the others. 

"Dead?" Sakura gasped. "But how?"

"He must have broken his neck when that Shadowrunner threw him against the wall, either that or his spinal cord." Anubis answered. The group turned to look back at the Shadowrunner as it fell on all fours and turned its attention on them. 

"You are all intruders in my master's castle. And now prepare to suffer the consequences." 

"She is the daughter of Talpa!" The Illusionist said as he rushed forward and pushed Sakura toward the monster. The Shadowrunner leaned down to inspect and see if what the Illusionist had said was true. Ryo tried to step in front of her but the others held him back. 

"Maybe he won't attack her, since she is the direct bloodline of Talpa." Mia said. Ryo looked on, concern etched in his face as the Shadowrunner sniffed Sakura. Sakura could feel his hot breath on her face as the Shadowrunner stood back up. 

"What you say is true!" he said with a growl. Sakura gave a smile to the others. 

"But that makes no difference, she is not Talpa and now you will all die!" 


	27. chapter twenty six

Sakura looked up in shock as she quickly dodged an attack from the Shadowrunner. The Shadowrunner gave a roar of anger as he started heading toward the group.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Sage asked.

"If he only listens to Talpa then we are all in big trouble." Cale said. 

"We can't let it leave this cavern." Anubis said. "If he gets out, he'll cause mass destruction, destroying everything he sees." 

"Why do you suppose he only obeys Talpa?" Cye questioned.

"Probably because he's the one that saved him." Sakura replied. 

"Die intruders!" the shadowrunner yelled as he made an attempt to grab one of them. The group split up, as the Shadowrunner grabbed empty air. 

"We have to at least try to defeat this thing!" Ryo said. The other voiced their agreement as they transformed into their armors and prepared to fight. Rowen was the first to try his hand at an attack. Taking careful aim he shot an arrow, heading straight for the Shadowrunners stomach. The Shadowrunner saw the oncoming arrow and knocked it away. Rowen gave a grunt of anger as he dodged a slap from the Shadowrunner. Sage was next as he ran and tried to cut the monster with his sword. 

"Not even a scratch!" he yelled as he jumped out of the way of an attack.

"My turn!" Sakura yelled as she took out her own sword. She then used some of her magic to cause her sword to glow. She then slashed her sword in the direction of the beast, sending out two sickle waves of magic at the creature. The Shadowrunner saw them coming and opened his mouth to shoot out a beam of dark energy, destroying Sakura's attack in mid air. Sakura growled in frustration. 

Dais sent out his sickles, trying to trip the Shadowrunner up. The sickle wrapped around his legs as the Shadowrunner stood there immobilized for a minute. Then in a roar of determination, broke the bindings and was free to chase after them again. The others tried their hand at a direct attack, but nothing worked. 

"This is going nowhere." Cale said.

"Even if we do manage to land an attack, it doesn't even faze him." Rowen added.

"There has got to be something we can do." Sekhmet added.

"We can't give up!" Sakura said. With that she rushed the Shadowrunner. He saw her coming and knocked her away with the back of his clawed hand. She landed against the wall and slid to the floor. The Shadowrunner reached for her and was just about to grab her when Ryo appeared out of nowhere, pushing her out of the way. The Shadowrunner grabbed Ryo instead. Sakura looked up to see Ryo caught in the grip of the creature. She froze. 

_"It's my dream! The Shadowrunner was the monster in my dream! It's going to kill Ryo!'_

"No!" she yelled as she got up and rushed the Shadowrunner, hoping to save Ryo. Once again she was knocked back as she heard Ryo cry out. The Shadowrunner squeezed him tightly in his clawed grip, crushing his armor and his bones. Sakura got up and threw her sword at his arm. She knew that wouldn't hurt it but it did distract his attention off of Ryo and onto her. The Shadowrunner threw Ryo to the side and went after Sakura. The others, seeing what was happening, distracted the Shadowrunners attention off of Sakura and onto them, giving her a chance to rush to Ryo's side. 

"Ryo?" she said in a questioning voice. He didn't move. 

"Ryo." She called again, louder. Nothing.

"Ryo!" she yelled, shaking his shoulders. 

"Guys! He's not moving!" she yelled as she cried into his lifeless chest. "RYO!"


	28. chapter twenty seven

Sakura cradled Ryo's head in her lap, tears falling down her cheeks. 

"You jerk! Why did you do that?" She asked the unresponsive Ryo as her tears landed on his face. 

"Sakura! A little help over her would be nice!" Came the cry from one of the others. Sakura looked up and glared at the Shadowrunner who was trying to grab someone else. 

_'You will pay for this Shadowrunner.'_

Laying Ryo's head down gently on the cavern floor she stood up, shaking with rage. Ryo had given his life so that she wouldn't be hurt, and she wouldn't let his killer live. Sakura picked up her sword and ran after the Shadowrunner. The others made way for her as she jumped up, landing an attack on the Shadowrunners arm. The Shadowrunner growled with anger as he tried to grab her. Sakura leapt out of the way as she charged again. Nothing. No matter where she hit him, she couldn't even create a scratch. It was as if he didn't feel pain. Sakura fell back, joining the others as they watched the Shadowrunner with a wary eye.

"All right, any ideas?" Cale asked the group. 

"No matter what we do to it, it just keeps going." Rowen answered. 

"And without Ryo, we can't form the Armor of the Inferno!" Cye added.

"I doubt it would have helped anyway." Anubis said. "This thing doesn't seem to feel pain."

"We have to keep trying!" Sakura yelled. "I won't let that thing get away with this!"

"Sakura, there is nothing we can do!" Sage said trying to reason with her.

"No! I won't give up! It's my fault it got out, and it's my fault that it got Ryo and so it's my responsibility to make sure it never leaves this cavern." Sakura cried as she turned and ran toward the Shadowrunner. The beast saw her coming and let out a beam of dark energy. Sakura rolled to the side, avoiding the beam as the Shadowrunner, backhanded her across the room. Sakura slid to where the Shadowrunner had been first contained. She lay there for a second on her back, staring up at the stone slab that had held the creature hostage. She closed her eyes in remorse, this was all her fault. 

"OUCH!" she cried as she felt something burn her shoulder through her armor. She looked at her shoulder and saw a liquid that had burned through her armor and had touched her skin. Looking up, she saw something drip from the stone slab. Looking down she noticed an indention on the cavern floor, big enough for the stone to fit it which was what sealed the Shadowrunner in so effectively. Upon closer inspection she noticed a liquid in the indention. She touched it as she recoiled back at the burning as her eyes widened.

_'It's acid!'_  Suddenly an idea flashed through her mind. They could beat this thing. But they would only have one chance. Running back to the others she told them her idea. 

"Well what have we got to lose?" Kento asked as they prepared to carry out their plan. First they had to position the Shadowrunner, right in front of where the opening to his holding cell had been. It took a while, but they were eventually able to lure the Shadowrunner in front of it. 

"All right, guys, now!" Sakura yelled. The guys all performed their attacks. Their attacks combined into one big one, hitting the Shadowrunner, propelling him backwards. He hit the back wall of his cell and tried to charge them. But the force of the Shadowrunner hitting the wall caused the stone slab to fall down, hitting him in the back of the neck. The acid on the bottom of the stone caused the Shadowrunner to cry out in pain as he lay there, trapped under the weight of the stone. Walking over to where the Shadowrunner continued to yelp, they were able to scoop out some of the acid, from the indention on the floor and pour it on the jewel, embedded on the Shadowrunner's forehead. With an echoing cry, the Shadowrunner died. 

"Yes! We did it!" the group cried, cheering each other for their success. 

"That was a great idea, Sakura." Dais applauded. "Sakura?" he asked looking around for her. 

They found her, over where Ryo lay on the ground. She cradled his head in her lap. 

"Ryo." She murmured as they gathered around her. Mia bent down and put her fingers to his neck, checking for a pulse. 

"I can't find a heartbeat." She said sadly. 

"No!" Sakura cried. "He can't be dead. He just can't!" 

Anubis bent down next to her and put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It'll be okay." He said soothingly.

Sakura turned to glare at him. "How can you say that!?" she demanded to know. "He's dead, and he died trying to protect me." She said as she hugged his lifeless body close. 

"RYO!"


	29. chapter twenty eight

The Ronins and Warlords looked helplessly at the sobbing Sakura. They had no idea of how to comfort her and they were upset as well. Ryo was dead. 

"He died, saving you." A small voice said behind the group. Sakura quickly looked up. The group made way as Kanna, still holding the red ball in her hands, walked up to where Sakura sat, Ryo's head in her lap. 

"Kanna." Sakura said surprised. 

The little girl walked up to them and knelt down, staring at Ryo's face curiously. 

"I saw him." She said tilting her head to the side. "He pushed you out of the way."

Sakura nodded sadly as Kanna continued to stare at them. 

"You love him, don't you?" she asked suddenly. 

Sakura looked up surprised. "Yes." She answered. "I do." 

"And he loves you?" Kanna pressed.

"Yes, he does." Sakura answered. 

"All right then." Kanna said suddenly standing back up. 

"All right what?" Kento ventured. Kanna turned to look at him. 

"Then I'll give him his life back." She said. The group looked taken aback as Sakura looked hopeful. 

"Can you do that?" Sakura whispered.

Kanna nodded. Suddenly the red ball in Kanna's hands glowed brightly. She tossed the ball in the air as she slowly faded from view. The ball rose in the air and made an arch. It then descended, hitting Ryo squarely in the chest. The ball sank into his chest as he was engulfed in a bright light which turned from white to red, then faded. The Ronins, Warlords and Sakura stared at Ryo, holding their breath. Ryo slowly opened his eyes. 

"RYO!" Sakura gasped as she hugged him tight around the neck. 

"Sakura." Ryo whispered as he returned it. The others cheered.

"Ryo, you're all right!" Sage yelled.

"Can't get rid of me that easily, too much to live for I guess." He answered as he stood up, Sakura next to him. 

"What happened?" Ryo asked looking at the dead form of the Shadowrunner. The group recounted what happened to him as they left.

"Wait!" Cye called, stopping them in their tracks. "What about the Illusionist and Seriyu?"

"Well, Seriyu died, and well I guess The Illusionist ran out while we were fighting." Cye nodded as they made it back to Mia's house. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Two Days Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sage where are we going?" Alanna asked as Sage guided her, blindfolded through the forest.

"You'll see when we get there." Sage answered as Alanna gave a sigh.  A few minutes later, Sage took off her blindfold and flipped a switch as Alanna gave a gasp of surprise. It was the pavilion that they had worked on so long ago. He, with a little help from the others, had transformed the old dilapidated pavilion overrun with weeds into a romantic spot. He had applied it with a new coat of white paint, and fixed the broken pieces of wood with new ones. He then strung lights around the banisters. All in all it made a pretty spectacular sight. 

"I know it isn't your birthday anymore." Sage started. "What with everything that happened, but I still wanted to do something special. I mean it isn't everyday that someone turns 21 and…." Alanna shushed him by putting her finger on his lips. 

"This is wonderful Sage." She said. "Thank you." Sage blushed beet red at her compliment as he led her onto the pavilion. 

"AWWW." Sakura said happily as she leaned onto Ryo's shoulder. The two were sitting on a blanket on a cliff that overlooked where the pavilion was. 

"That is so sweet. Is that what you did all day when you left with Sage?" 

"Yeah, he made me promise not to tell. He said that if I didn't that I could use the pavilion for a special day with you, but I think I like this better." Ryo said as he put his arm around her, pulling her close. Sakura hadn't left his side since Kanna had brought him back. Ryo had asked her to explain it to him, but in truth, Sakura wasn't sure what if she knew herself. The way she had it, all the dreams of Kanna and the image that she followed had been sent by the Illusionist, but the Kanna that gave Ryo his life back was the real Kanna's ghost. Either way, she was thankful. If it hadn't been for Kanna, Ryo would be dead and she didn't know what she would do without him. She sighed happily as she moved her eyes from the two on the pavilion to the starry sky.

"Thank you Kanna." She whispered. 

"What?" Ryo asked. Sakura shook her head "Nothing." She said as she gave him a kiss.

 "What was that for?" Ryo asked.

"Just for being you." She replied "I love you, Ryo Sanada." 

"And I love you, Sakura Sanada." He responded as she snuggled closer to him. Ryo squeezed her tighter as they both became silent staring at the starry sky, reveling in each others company.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Illusionist carefully picked his way around the vast cavern, dodging the stalagmites and debris that littered the ground from the fight with the Shadowrunner. He walked over to where the dead body of the Shadowrunner lay. He smiled as he reached out and pried off the red diamond shaped jewel on the Shadowrunners forehead. He pocketed the jewel as he left, a smile spreading over his face. 

"You warriors think that you got rid of the threat by killing that Shadowrunner. But you're wrong. That Shadowrunner was only another guardian. And your miscalculations will be your undoing." He gave an evil laugh as it echoed in the vast cavern as he left. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok- here is where I need you guys input. I can stop the story here, or keep going. I'm not going to write it if no one is going to read it. So if I get enough reviews, then I'll continue this story, but if not then this is where it ends. Probably the last in the Ryo/Sakura series, but that can always change. I'm still trying to think up ideas so that I can write an Alanna/Sage story. I specifically didn't have Sage do anything so that I could put that in another story centered around them. Anywhoo. Please remember to review and tell me what you think. ^_^           

                                                                                                            -Vegetasgirl4eva


End file.
